White Rose
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black. Bella/Rosalie. Little AU. Set after the first Movie/Book
1. Silence

_**This is really my first attempt at a Twilight Fic. Or in other words Bella and Rosalie story. It's just something about those two that really makes me wonder why some world bestselling authors don't risk having some female/female pairings. It really makes me sad. Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Man If I owned Twilight franchise I would so demand they make Rosalie and Bella get together. Sadly though I don't, so I have to say It's not mine. Just not mine man.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward Emmett/Casey ( My own mad up chick. ) Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Silence**_

"Bella it's too dangerous."

They were doing it again. He was making decisions that she should make on her own, and she didn't even protest when he basically forbid her of visiting her mutt. While he made decisions that he deemed to dangerous for her, she sat and helplessly followed him. In a way he tried his best at protecting her and she understood that, but she just couldn't see underneath the surface. He was a controlling freak. Only driving on his selfish instincts to try to keep her from any dangers. He didn't care for her opinion on anything he just simply smothered her. Always thinking of a safer way with her. Yes it was necessary to protect the ones you loved, yet he was just so blinded by himself he couldn't see he basically controlled her life.

She wasn't any better. Yes she fell for him, and everyone could see her deep care for him. Though she just couldn't seem to break free from his underlying spell. It seemed that she couldn't function without out him. Her movements were calculated to the point by him, and she simply complied without question. She was a strong independent girl before he entered the picture, she made her own decisions, she risked the safety of herself in order to live. She had decided herself to move to Forks, she herself decided to risk her life in order to be with him.

The girl that decided to disregard every effort he put forth of staying away. It was the same one that had been able to function fully by herself. The one that knew the full meaning of living. So why was it now that no one could see that the girl that got under the hard marble skin entire coven had died the moment she walked inside those school doors on the arm of Edward?

"I would very much appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself Rosalie."

The blonde rolled her eye's at his pathetic attempt at a growl. She flipped the page of the car magazine she was currently reading without any acknowledgement to him.

"It's not my fault your a peeping creep Edward." She could practically feel him narrow his eyes.

They both knew there was a double meaning to her statement. Rosalie had offered her opinion on him watching the human sleep on many occasions.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself. You seem to be an expert on blocking me out."

In fact the statement had been almost entirely true. Out of the entire family he had the hardest time reading her mind. While he could still make small dents in her mind it still mentally tired him out. She would either translate her thoughts in an entire different language he hadn't learned, or put up false images, sometimes she could even block him out almost entirely. To Edward she was one of the biggest mysteries he couldn't figure out. He at the very most could only pick up snippets of her actual thoughts though he could never fit them into each other. So he just all but stopped trying to read her, unless she forced thoughts like those loud and clear.

"You can't read her mind?"

Rosalie scowled at the brunette. She had almost forgot she was even in the room.

"Her mind is just very difficult to break down." Her eyes landed on Bella and she froze for a split second. It seemed that she could always momentarily stun the blonde. Standing she glared at the two.

"I find it very amusing that you two are acting like I'm not standing right here." Edward smirked and stood offering his hand to Bella.

"I should be getting you home Bella."

And just like that she was excluded from the conversation. Trying to ignore the aching feeling in her chest. She sent one more glare to the couple before leaving with a gust of air to the garage.

Throwing her hair into a messy bun she hurriedly started on her weekly maintenance on the cars left in the garage. Jasper and Alice were gone somewhere out of state. They always seemed to disappear without so much as a warning; though Rosalie could guess it was due to her pixie like sisters excitement. Emmett had decided to take Casey off to some cabin he had bought a while back for some alone time. Taking action since she's been talking about redecorating the house Esme decided to go shopping. Carlisle was as per usual coped up inside his office.

To her it wasn't all to surprising when almost everyone decided to pair up and leave. When they did she still usually had at least Edward to have conversation with. Even though they didn't get along or could stand in each other's presence without starting an argument; she still enjoyed the few minutes of his company. She was more than ready to be alone when he started taking interest in Bella. Now it was just her usual to be alone when everyone had gone.

She didn't particularly like it; seeing as she had been alone ever since Emmett found his mate in the used to be nomadic Casey, but she did to some extent enjoy the time of peace she had. Yet the longing of a partner was slowly eating at her. It didn't help when she watched everyone curl up beside one another during the movie nights Esme demanded.

It still didn't settle well with her when the object of her affection started accompanying them to almost all of the family events that we're set up either. Or when said human cuddled up with her brother while visiting. With her over nearly every hour weekly ate at Rosalie, especially when she didn't even acknowledge her instead going straight into Edwards room. Rosalie didn't blame her though after all she did always show her that she hated her. That still didn't ease the pain when she would watch Bella and Edward being together.

She tensed when she heard a frantic heartbeat drawing closer. She sighed when light footsteps halted at least three feet away from the garage door. After waiting two minutes, and the human still hadn't made any indication she was going to enter, Rosalie scowled, yanking the door open.

Bella blinked staring at the blonde in wonder. It still awed her when they used their speed. She blushed heavily causing Rosalie to roll her eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there, I have more important things to do." She snapped, causing Bella to start wriggling her hands nervously. Rosalie deepened her glare when she heard her heart beat pick up. Was she really that nerve wracking to be around?

"I- I wanted to see if you were o- okay...I mean you look kind of hurt when Edward asked to take me home," Rosalie hardened her glare and took in a deep breath getting a nose fill of the girls scent. To Bella it seemed like she was trying to control her anger by breathing in heavy breaths. She took a fearful step back.

_Wrong move._

The vampires nose flared in anger. Not at Bella, but herself. She just couldn't stop being a bitch to her. Everything she did only seemed like a threat to the human. Why did she have to be so unapproachable that even the girl of her affection couldn't even stand in her presence without being nervous for her own life. She started angry steps towards the girl, causing Bella to backtrack with every step. In an instant Rosalie stood mere inches away from the cowering girl. She was sure her eye's we're probably black with anger. She stood using her height over the girl.

"Since our such an observant human why don't you see what exactly is going on in that prissy little head of Edward. Tell me what you think of what he's been trying to accomplish by having a relationship with you."

Bella frowned staring curiously at the blonde. She didn't know what she meant by that, but she really didn't want to anger the vampire further; it did sound like a rhetorical question. Rosalie seethed at the lack of response. She knew it wasn't meant to be answered but it angered her not knowing what Bella thought was so fascinating about Edward other than his inhuman abilities.

"Are you just going to sit there like a insolent child!"

Shocked by the sudden anger the blonde was displaying Bella tried to form any proper sentence that wouldn't set her off any more than now. She took another fearful step back, avoiding the girls eyes. She was uncomfortable with the shade of black.

"I-umm...I don't know what you mean." She wisphered.

Rosalie took another step forward intending on convincing Bella that Edward wasn't the one for her. She wanted to finally let her guard down, and come clean about everything. She stiffened and held in a growl when Edward appeared in front of Bella with a snarl. His eyes were just as black as hers. He was ready to protect something that was his. She blinked and shifted her eyes to the girl behind Edward. Forcing herself to hold the scowl on her face she huffed and reentered the garage.

She wanted to scream, to destroy something, and now more than ever she wished she could be able to cry tears again, instead of the dry sobs threatening to escape her lips. How could she be so stupid? Bella would never be hers, she was head over heels in love with Edward. So deep she would practically put herself between him and a bullet even knowing it would never perice skin.

Taking deep breaths that were supposed to calm her Rosalie sighed slumping against the frame of the door listening to the silence surrounding her.

This was what she was used to. This was the only sure thing that she could depend on.

_Silence_.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's kind of a little stupid first chapter, but I promise it will get better. Well hopefully. Well I should probably establish some stuff then huh. Alright then. I know it went into a little bit that Emmett's not mated to Rosalie. I just wanted to cover that. And I'll touch in on how he and Casey found each other. Ummm...Yeah this is set like a little after the first movie. Twilight Saga never happen in my book, though there may be some things touching on it. Uhh...I kinda never reread the chapters like I'm supposed to ( So can ya tell me my mistakes? ) Yeah Err...And Done.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	2. Pathokinesis

_**Howdy guys. Yeah I'm in Texas, but was born in Ohio-wait sorry this is about the story. Man I like you guy's/girl's. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews, and thank you for the advice Jay aka Jordan, I really should start doing that. It's just sometimes I don't really have the heart to read it again. For some reason I reread the chapters while I'm still writing I go back and change some stuff. So yeah I should be a normal writer and reread when I'm finish. Please excuse some of the mistakes though my laptop crashed and I can't get a knew one until school starts. So tying this on the phone. Well Enough of this Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( Yep can't do any of that dirty stuff yet )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: **__**White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Pathokinesis**_

"You're only making things worse on yourself."

Her eyes shifted to Jasper leaning against her bedroom door frame; she pulled her legs to her chest, grip tightening with every note emitting from the piano downstairs.

"It'll never happen." Her voice was slightly muffled due to her head being pushed inside her arms, but he heard her loud and clear. In a flash he was by her side arm thrown around her shoulders, she leaned into his frame. He winced a little.

Coming in contact with someone usually meant he could feel the entire heat of their emotions. He wanted so badly to send her reassuring waves, but he knew that would not benefit her in the long run. So he chose the best option he had. Something he wasn't all to great at. Comforting Rosalie without the use of his gift. He had tried once with the blonde, and only seemed to decrease the hurt to the very little. He could very much comfort just about anyone before being turned. He did manipulate emotions before, yet Rosalie was different.

Her emotions could even baffle him at times. She could flick from anger, to complete calmness, to sadness, in an instant. It had taken him years to figure that due to her quick emotional switch, there was really one reason she could control them easily. Control. She was the exact type to hate the idea of not being in control of her own matters. So it would only make sense that she wouldn't like not being in control of herself. To him she was very complex, someone that he had the hardest time coming to a concluding answer with.

Sometimes he could even feel her withdrawing from the rays of calm he tried to shoot at her just for his own benefit. He wanted to understand her; like everyone else in the house, but most of all he wanted to help her. He knew what she felt for Bella.

The way he found out only further proved his theory of her greed for control of herself. After weeks of watching the blonde shoot deep glares towards the human, he figured she just utterly hated her. Out of watching everyone's feelings towards Bella, he decided to pay close attention to her's in particular. He knew she figured him out when she shot him a glare, when he watched her intently around Bella. During one of Bella's visits he decided to see what she had felt towards the girl other than a deep hatred.

He remembered spending hours of trying to break her down. He had almost given up as he was mentally tired of dealing with her. It only served as luck when the second before he decided to give up, he felt a sharp spike jelousy emitting from her. He connected two and two when he heard the needy rise of Bella's heart beat pick up.

She had looked up from one of her magazine's and met his questioning eyes. She sighed, and motioned for him to follow. When they were far enough from the sensitive ears of there family she instantly broke free from the hateful facade. He frowned trying to take in her overwhelming emotions. It was then he truly understood how much control she was in. He still didn't understand how exactly she managed to elude his gift, or how she put forth that convincing hatred.

"You can never be to sure Rosalie." She turned sending him a small frown.

"What is it that you are not telling me." The way she put it put him off slightly; statement rather than a question.

Alice, was out hunting with Emmett and Casey. Edward had just left to take Bella home, and Esme and Carlisle were out as an attempt to have alone time. With no prying ears this was the perfect moment to discuss this.

"You confuse her," He paused taking a hesitant glance towards the blonde. He didn't want to say anything to set her short temper off, but she deserved to know.

"She can feel the pull, yet she's ignoring it as well. Her feelings for Edward are pure, but they aren't one of the mating bond. You set her off balance when you send her a glare. She's hurt that your so cold to her, yet for reasons I can not understand she's accepted your behavior."

Her eyes find his wearily. She knew Bella had been her mate the moment she spotted her in that hospital bed after the fight with James. It had crushed her when Alice explained that Bella had been near close to being changed. The distress was so bad, she had to take a trip away before Jasper could read into it.

"Edward?" She asked softly.

"He knows she isn't his mate, but he is so blinded by his love for her he is expressing false hope for himself. He loves her deeply, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself that she isn't his."

After year's of living with the gifts of her adoptive family she managed to figure out to trust them. To never second guess them.

"She's happy with him Jasper. If I put myself into that equation, it'll only result in an unexplainable answer." He chuckled.

"Edward says you were extremely selfish, and arrogant after you were changed. Yet somehow I just can not bring myself to believe him." She smirked, nodding.

"I was, and you have seen how arrogant I am when you joined the coven."

"What changed?" She tilted her head at an angle.

He knew what happened to cause the change in her. They both knew, but he had the urge to hear her say it out loud. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Bella."

The name fell from her lips with gently, care falling effortlessly from every syllable. This caused him to take a break from his usual pain filled expression, and actually smile. She cared for Bella so much she was willing to put aside her own happiness in order to keep a smile on Bella's face; even though she herself did not put it there.

"Your beauty is truly exquisite Mrs. Hale. It is a shame that you will not let Bella in on how remarkable you really are." Her eyes were trained solely on the cream colored walls of her room.

She could so easily relieve herself of the pain. If she were to explain this to Bella, she knew she would not believe her. Yet Bella would still have the idea of Rosalie being her mate in the back of her subconscious, and wouldn't hesitate to question Edward on the matter. He would either lie to her in which she would believe, or he would be brutally honest and tell her she isn't his true mate.

Bella would be heart broken, and it would take time for it to heal, but she would nonetheless stay in the lives of the coven. It would be then where Rosalie would have a chance with Edward out of the way. She would make sure to let Bella in, but slowly. So slow that Bella wouldn't be able to second guess that Rosalie was lying to her the entire time.

She could so easily come clean to Bella. It would be so easy. So easy in fact that it would only bring more pain than now. Not just to herself, but to Edward, to Bella, and everyone else.

Rosalie was so sure that if she were to tell Bella, then Edward would leave. No matter how many times she stated her dislike for him; it would always be false. He was apart of her coven...Her family, and she loved him like her very own blood brothers she had as a human. His leave would weigh heavily on everyone, including herself. She just couldn't bring herself to cause so much pain for her own selfish needs.

"Alice did say they would be back in exactly four hours, twenty minutes, and fifteen seconds." She murmured softly.

"She will never reach the full extent of happiness with him Rosalie."

"Leave." He flashed to the door, leaning against it carelessly. There was no venom in her words, she just simply made a request to be alone.

"Before I go I must ask, how do you manage to elude Alice?" Her eyes didn't leave the wall.

"That my brother is something that is not meant to be shared."He nodded leaving her to her own thoughts.

Something that he deemed very dangerous.

* * *

_**Now that most of the boring stuff is out of the way, we can start getting into the juicy stuff. Well yeah I used Jasper's gift as the title because - wait it's really not that important to explain. Anyway the chapters are going to be longer from now on. I just had to sort of explain her feelings for Bella. Hope you weren't to bored with it. Well I was thinking about putting some action in the next chapter. ( How does football sound? ;) yeah. Next chapter will be a little more interesting.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;) **_


	3. Rainy Terrain

_**Yes here is chapter three, and as promised here is a longer chapter. Hope you guy's enjoy!**_

_**Rated: T ( Yep still can't do any of that dirty stuff yet )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Rainy Terrain**_

It was going to be raining this weekend. This was one of the few day's were the entire family got together. If she was to be honest she missed them. Of course she lived with them, but lately there hasn't been much activity in the house. With only Bella and Edward, Alice, and Jasper still attending school there was not really a moment where they had to be pushed together. Rosalie had figured this would happen. After seeing Bella's distraught body in that hospital bed everyone had grown distant with each other. It seemed they all blamed themselves for the girls injury. No one wanted to see her with that leg brace on. It only served as a reminder that she was almost changed into one of them.

Due to their mistakes that day, they had almost ripped the girl away from choosing to become one of them. It was like a silent agreement to be at least within a three mile radius when Bella visited. They didn't want her to think she had torn the family apart. Yet they didn't want her to be suspicious as to why everyone had migrated to the house when she visited. So they took trips to take away some of the attention. She hadn't done anything wrong, so they pretended for her.

While they still felt the guilt of there slip ups every time they glanced at the human, in a way they still managed to enjoy the little time they had when she was around. Whether Bella knew it or not; she had every last one of them wrapped around her finger. She had became apart of their family. She was another Cullen in their eye's. So when Alice announced that there would be a perfect rainy day coming Friday; hearing that bit of news comforted them all.

No one had the heart to play baseball after the James incident, so they moved on to the next best thing. Football. Hearing the baseball connect with the bat at the perfect moment where the booming thunder was heard had given them a happy reason to embrace being turned into an in humanly creature. When Emmett offered up playing football in the muddy rain, there had been a small amount of happiness inside of them all at the idea. This would be one of the events where they could start bonding again. Sure their was still movie nights, but that was composed of mainly silence and there attention grabbed entirely by the movie.

This meant they would actually have to speak, and move in sync with one another. They would have a chance at becoming the family that was, before James.

Rosalie didn't approve when she had heard Bella was going to be joining them, but she didn't want to complain when she had gotten what she wanted. Her family being together again, and she considered Bella her family now. Though Rosalie would never say that she considered her a sibling. Seeing as she wanted to be on a status higher than siblings, and to her that was just disturbing to admit. Being in love with your sister. She just didn't want that image in her head.

She tensed clutching her arms tighter, just not enough to damage them. She could smell strong scent even with the salty smell of unfallen rain that tainted the air. Her eyes flicked to the approaching figures. She had decided to wait leaning against the newly bought land rover, while everyone finished getting ready.

"Hi...Rosalie." She sighed when Edward sent her a disapproving frown.

"What do you want?"

Her first thought was to yell at the girl for no apparent reason, but she didn't feel like spoiling everyone's excitement with her sour mood.

"Bella wanted to catch a ride with you."

Rosalie tried hard to fight of the shock expression willing to break free. In her book this had to be some joke the entire family planned. There was just no way Bella willingly decided to spend a twenty minute drive being stuck next to the girl that outwardly expressed her 'hatred' for her.

"No." She scowled. In all honesty she wanted nothing more than being able to give Bella a lift.

She just didn't want to deal with the tense atmosphere that would surely make it's self present.

"Rosalie was only kidding, she would love for you to join her." Her scowl deepened when she heard the snickers of everyone. She sent a frown to Esme, who simply shot her a 'no arguing' smile. Not trusting herself to speak she huffed.

"Don't worry Bella-Boo, Rosie is just being a sour puss, since no one wants to put up with her short temper." Rosalie rolled her eye's, but the smile adorning her lips gave away her mood.

Emmett always seemed to have the right things to say to lighten the mood, and it didn't help that Jasper had started to give away a happy mood to irritate the blonde. She shot him a glare, causing him to smile in response. Alice laughed hopping inside Emmett's Jeep.

For a reason that didn't upset Rosalie as much as she thought it would. Everyone decided to tag along in Emmett's truck. She didn't blame anyone though, she had made it very clear she didn't want anyone in her truck. Especially when she had only purchased the vehicle three days ago. She didn't like anyone in her cars, but she guess she had to make an exception for Bella.

"Whatever, get in the car." She shot at Bella.

"It's fine if you don't want me to...I mean I can ride with everyone else- it won't be a-"

"Just get in the car." She snapped, at the blushing girl.

"Don't be so rude Rosalie." Esme chided. Rolling her eye's Rosalie flashed to the passengers side holding the door open impatiently. She frowned when Edward decided to make a longer than goodbye. Was it that serious? It was only a twenty minute separation.

"Do you really want to ride with her?" Rosalie glared daggers at the back of Edwards head. He was acting as though she didn't have enhanced hearing.

"Yes...I actually need to talk to her." Her eyes softened for a second when Bella intentionally met her eyes. At least she had manners when it came to regarding the blonde.

"If she gets to irritating then ignore her. That always works."

Rosalie smirked when Bella frowned at the intended joke. She could hear the disapproving response Carlisle muttered. Irritation at the couple boiling over, Rosalie quickly snatched Bella away from Edwards grip. He sent her a glare when his lips met air. She smirked closing the passengers door, making way inside the car herself.

"Yeah don't forget we're on different teams." Deciding on ignoring Edwards comment she flicked on the heat. Purposely avoiding the loud drumming heartbeat next to her. She focused her eyes on maneuvering in front of Emmets Jeep.

* * *

"You don't seem like the...truck type." She flicked her eye's to the brunette, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Bella did a double take when she spotted the smile ghosting the blondes lips. Rosalie Hale couldn't have just smiled at one of her lame attempts at conversations. Could she?

"I would never bring such a gorgeous vehicle into filth." Bella couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, at Rosalie's serious response.

"You bought a land rover to fit the terrain?" It did make sense. This was Forks Washington, the dreary, rainy small town that had barley a population. Her BMW didn't really fit the woody town, not to mention how flashy it was. The town was almost made entirely out of forest, so it would only make sense to get something that had the durability to withstand the terrain. It made sense, but out of habit Rosalie took offence to the innocent question.

"Was it a stupid purchase." She mentally cursed her slick tounge.

"No- I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you." Rosalie took a deep breath. She didn't mean to instantly snap at the brunette. It just seemed that her defense mechanisms kicked in.

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Rosalie hated how depressed she felt. It's only been two minutes, since Bella had gone silent. Even with wanting the silence she couldn't help but feel smothered by the tense atmosphere. She had taken small glances at the girl, and from what she could tell Bella seemed to be deep in thought.

"You said you wanted to speak with me." Out the corner of her eye she saw Bella send her a small frown, before returning her gaze back to staring out the window.

"I'd rather not bring it up right now."

If Rosalie hated anything, then it was surely when someone had a change of heart to speak with her. Just the thought of someone dismissing her made her cold skin boil. She had the urge to press on the matter but decided against it, seeing the clearing twenty yards away. Shutting the engine off, Rosalie caught the girls wrist before she could reach for the door. She waited until their eyes locked. A frown appeared when she realized Bella seemed to panic a little at her touch, dropping the hand she averted her eye's.

"We will speak after this. I will take you home." She didn't wait for a response before she went to the trunk of the truck to take out the gear.

Bella didn't move from the position, even after hearing the door slam shut. Her eyes were trained on her wrist; as if in a trance.

* * *

"Do you guys really need the gear?" Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"It was Emmett's idea. He thinks it will make the game more like the professional ones. The helmets will only crack under the force."

"So I'm guessing the uniforms were all Alice?" Bella had tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of the vampire coven head to toe in football gear.

It seemed ironic to see a bunch of vampires wearing something made for human protection, while they were practically immune to any human injuries.

"Hurry up Eddie! It's almost time to get started." Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers excitement. Giving Bella one last kiss, he flashed to Jasper's side. It wasn't all to surprising that Edward asked her to sit out from helping Esme referee. If Bella was honest she was slightly relieved she didn't have to make important calls. She didn't want a repeat of the Rosalie moment while helping with baseball. This was great way to actually actually be able to witness their abilities without the worry of messing up a call.

She watched with a smile. They were all laughing and actually speaking to one another without tension for the first time since the incident. Bella was no fool. She could see how strained their conversations seemed to be. There was still the sibling humor they had, yet there just always seemed to be that small glimmer of hesitancy between them.

She knew they all blamed themselves for her near death call. She could see it on their faces when they first had seen her on the hospital bed. She had tried to joke that it was no problem, and reminded them constantly that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't snuck away from Jasper and Alice. If it was anyone's fault then it was her own. They were all trying to pretend for her sake, even Rosalie. She was grateful for the attempt, but she hated it all the same.

If she hadn't taken that call, or manipulated Alice and Jasper then she wouldn't have damaged the families dynamic. Hearing the small droplets hitting the windshield of Rosalie's land rover, Bella lifted the hood of her jacket over her head.

"Ten minutes Bella!" She smiled at Alice's warning.

* * *

It was the perfect rain as Alice predicted. Bella could understand why they had chosen rain as their setting. The dirt of the field had been dampened to form the perfect mud as Emmett put it.

She knew they took their games seriously, but somehow the lines painted perfectly to match a football fields appearance seemed a little to serious in her opinion. She grimaced slightly when the impact sound of Emmett clashing with Jasper met her ears. If they had picked the teams randomly, or let just migrated into each other, then it was surely a mistake.

With Emmett, Casey, Alice, and Edward on one team; while Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the second. It did seem fairly uneven seeing as Edward was the fastest and mind reader, and Emmett was the strongest. Yet she could understand how the others held a higher advantage. Alice was a psychic, and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were very clever, and could easily maneuver away from any collision.

She tried her hardest to hold in a whimper whenever Edward had gotten tackled. He didn't get the ball much but when he did it seemed that Rosalie was very intent on taking him out herself.

"I said a clean game, no using your gifts as an advantage." Bella chuckled along with everyone else at Esme's scolding.

Bella couldn't believe how muddy they all were. Even from thirty yards away she could see the mud clamps sticking to their pads. It still amazed her when she spotted some dirt smudged on Rosalie's right cheek. While witnessing the blondes fashion sense, and not Ever spotting anything out of place. She had convinced herself that Rosalie was just not capable of attracting dirt.

Shaking her head she zoned back in on the game. She was never a big fan of sports, but watching a few games with Charlie served as a small lesson. So she could at least keep up on what was happening. From what she could tell it Carlisle seemed to be playing quater back for his team, and Emmett for his. With the ball in Carisle' s hands it was in there possession. She heard Emmett's exited yell saying third down. She didn't know what that meant, but the glare Rosalie sent him told her it wasn't a good thing.

"Ten seconds left." Esme yelled.

She watched in awe as the used their full speed. Carisle dropped back, and she watched the ball soar through the air. Her eyes landed on his target, and her breath hitched when Rosalie effortlessly caught it mid air. Her focus instantly shifted to Edwards fast pacing figure. Her first thought was that Rosalie would immediately run away from his speed, but her frown deepened when instead the blonde took him on purposely. She blinked, and her heartbeat sped as the two seemed very intent on colliding. She started to panic as the drew closer and closer to one another. She gripped at her jacket and tried to keep her heart rate under control.

"Rose..." Bella wisphered, watching as the blondes head whipped in her direction. There eyes locked, and Bella could feel some type of ease.

She flinched at the image of Edward easily tackling her. The sickening crack echoed through her ears, and her thoughts were set into overdrive at the unmoving blonde. She had half the mind to run over and make sure she was okay, but before she could make a decision; in a split second Rosalie was on her feet, and shoving a smirking Edward furiously. That hit had to at least break a few ribs. Bella shook her head. Vampires heal incredibly fast. That still didn't ease the aching of her own ribs. She watched as the rest of the family tried to tear the two siblings away from one another. They were wrestling in the mud, creating even dirtier uniforms.

Emmett and Jasper pulled the two apart with low chuckles emitting from there throats. This always seemed to happen between the pair. They would knowingly pick at each other. Jasper had felt the spike of jealousy from Edward when Bella whispered Rosalie's name, causing him to use more than too much force into the hit. Though he decided to keep that piece of information to himself. Huffing at the two Rosalie's glare shifted to Bella.

Holding in the wince she tried to send the girl a small smile that she knew came off as a grimace. She only hoped Rosalie wouldn't mention her distraction.

With the rain still falling around Bella couldn't be too sure if Rosalie had a smile gracing her lips, while Emmett boasted on about his victory.

* * *

_**Hope that was enough of Bella and Rosalie for you guy's. I mean I tried to keep them in character while still having a little something going on between the two. Could ya tell me if it was too much too soon? Whelp anyway hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please excuse the mistakes. **_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	4. Selfish Needs

_**Yep here's another chapter. I should've've made it more clear in the last chapter, but yes Putting Alice on both teams was intended. I mean she can see the future, it would really be kinda messed up for just one team to have her. So instead she played for the both of them. Anyway Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( No I'm still not old enough yet, so don't go wishing on me)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Selfish Needs**_

If anyone asked her what was the most annoying moment in her immortal life, then she'd say now. This had to be the most painful three minutes she ever had to endure. She didn't want to compare this to her last few hours of her life, but she couldn't help but do so. Watching the one thing she ever wanted being in the arms of her own brother hurt. Hurt like hell. It was having her heart stop over and over again. The painful constrictions in her chest almost made her feel human again.

She glanced at Jasper and he nodded her way with a grimace. Shooting him an apologizing frown, Rosalie reluctantly returned her attention back to the pair that unknowingly brought her agonizing pain. She wanted to give them space, but her famous patience was wearing thin. She had waited long enough. They were acting as though Edward wouldn't go creeping into her room while she was sleeping. Rosalie growled at the thought.

He wasn't just invading the girls privacy, but he was also showing just how much of a creep he could be. It didn't help Bella hadn't shown any sign of discomfort. The entire issue only served to show that they didn't have the type of young love parents often adored. Rosalie had no doubt in her mind that if Charlie found out about Edwards late night stalking he would freak. From what Edward had told them Charlie already didn't seem to fond of him, and knowing that would send him over the top. Pushing off the wall Rosalie moved to step besides Bella. Glancing at the blonde Bella seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"I should get going, Charlie is probably being a hungry grump by now." Edward chuckled, nodding in agreement. Rosalie flinched when he bent down to place a small kiss on the humans cheek.

She growled when she spotted the small flicker of lust in his eyes when Bella blushed. His eyes shot to her's and he returned her gesture. He seemed to take the action differently, she narrowed her eyes. _'I would never harm her you idiot.'_ He blinked and fixed his gaze back to the frowning girl in his arms.

"Right," He grimaced. "Stay safe." Rosalie smirked when he stopped his breathing all together. It was amusing to her that he thought he had more control over his thirst everyone else. Yes she knew he had exceptional control, but he still had fed off of the blood of humans. Once you've tasted the sweet liquid, the thirst for it would only intensify. She shifted slightly closer to Bella's side. He wouldn't try anything, but the look he was sending the girl made her uneasy. Especially when her instincts to protect her mate started kicking in.

"You need to hunt," She hissed. "She will make it home in one piece."

He nodded, and fled the house almost hurriedly. With that she quickly ushered the girl outside. She mumbled her irritation under her breath. He could have hurt Bella due to his own pride. Everyone had agreed on for a quick hunt before even thinking of being around Bella, and yet he had insisted he would be fine.

Gripping the steering wheel of Bella's pickup truck, the blonde growled when she had to give the engine three tries before it rumbled to life. This heep she called a truck was only another added thing that tested her safety, and that agitated Rosalie further.

"Use anymore force, and you'll kill my truck." She cracked a smile, and loosened her grip.

"I doubt this rusty old thing could even classify as a truck."

Bella laughed. Rosalie blinked turning her gaze to the object of the musical sound. She frowned. Out of every account she had with the human she could never remember if she heard the girl laugh before, and that disturbed her. Yet she wanted to grin knowing she had caused such a beautiful sound. If she could she would do anything to hear it again.

Noticing the grimace Bella instantly stopped laughing and blushed. She turned her attention away from the blonde, choosing to stare at the seemingly endless forest. Feeling a sense of rejection Rosalie flicked her eyes back to the road. A suffocating awkward silence passed over them.

"You should laugh more often."

She didn't even acknowledge the bewildered look she was receiving.

* * *

"I've given you enough time, but my patience is running thin today."

Rosalie sighed ranking her hand through her golden blonde locks, standing stiff once she took in the smell. In the time they were in Bella's room she tried her hardest not to touch anything. She felt out of place being here, the only thing keeping her from leaving was the heavy scent in the air. She could smell Bella's scent of cherry, and vanilla. Having this much of the scent filling her nose sent her body haywire. It didn't help she felt like a creep when she unconsciously took a long drag of the Bella's hair, she could still smell the strawberry shampoo she used. She scowled at the thought. She was turning into another Edward.

"It's just, with- no one else has a problem with me, and I just want to know what exactly is going on between us." If her posture could go anymore rigid, then it just did.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what Bella was implying, and it seemed that Bella knew she was purposely playing dumb, because the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"Rosalie, I want to know why you hate me so much. You do this...This emotional flicker thing. One minute your okay being around me, and sometimes I even think we could actually find common ground. Then bam, out of nowhere your back to being a bitch to me." Rosalie flinched.

She knew she hadn't left a fond impression, and she herself had stated she could be a bitch, but hearing actual word come from the girls mouth hurt. Fuck did that hurt. Bella's eye widened, and for a moment Rosalie wanted to question her, then she blinked realizing her mistake. She had let her pain show, she had shown Bella that she wasn't the stoic icy blonde everyone made her out to be. She shook her head and scowled at the shocked human.

"I didn't mean it like that, shit. Rosalie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-" Rosalie shook her head, and flashed to the window. She was midway through the open window, when she felt a warm hand grip her wrist. Feeling the warmth spread like wildfire, and an elctric shock flowing soon after. She panicked snatching it away, she spun towards the girl so quickly she could feel her lose balance for a moment. She seethed in panic. She only hoped Bella didn't feel that electric shock.

Ready to scream at the girl, Rosalie froze, and her dead heart almost shattered at the sight. Bella looked completely terrified, as if she would drain the girl dry. Averting her gaze to the floor Rosalie took in deep breaths to calm herself. Once she got a nose fill of Bella's scent she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Just...just don't touch me okay?" Looking like a fish out of water Bella nodded.

Rosalie waited. She knew she frazzled Bella, and that made her a little uneasy. After a few moments she heard Bella sigh, and she pictured her running a hand through her hair.

"Can we be friends?" Her golden honey eyes snapped to meet hopeful doe brown ones staring helplessly at her. The question took her by complete surprise, as she craned her neck to stare curiously. She'd still be friends, even after everything she's said to her.

"Yeah, I mean it's better if we leave everything in the past now. Why not just start now?" It took her a moment to realize she outwardly asked the question.

Nnodded slowly as if the words were only just sinking in. Of course she wanted nothing more than to befriend Bella, but starting a friendship meant getting close. Getting close to the mate that is taken none the less by her brother, would mean secrets meant to be untold coming forth. Rosalie knew this. Yet actually standing in front of the girl that managed to get the Rosalie Hale to fall hard for her the idea didn't seem to terrible. This would only end in a lot of pain. She didn't just have her feelings to look out for this time, and that scared her. Was she really that selfish? Did she really want to purse a friendship that could knowingly cause so much heartaches?

She nodded her head. Yes she in fact was that selfish. So with that she sent Bella a hesitant smile, it was oh so small, but for Bella it was big enough. She took a step forward and frowned. She didn't miss the small flinch from Bella, and by the grimace on the brunettes face she noticed as well. Rosalie nodded gesturing between them both.

"If this," She sighed. "Is going to work, then I have one request to put in." She waited until Bella nodded before continuing.

"Try not to be so afraid of me?" Bella nodded.

"And will you try not to be so terrifying?" Rosalie held in the laughter trying to escape her chest, instead she let the smile that was itching to be let free go. She instantly dropped it once she heard the humans heart stutter.

She didn't need that. Not so soon. So she decided to keep her smiling down to the very minimum. Her ear twitched, and she scowled. He really had to ruin this, he always ruined things for her. If it wasn't for him Bella would be with her not him. She flicked the window back open, and sat on the ledge for a second.

"Your stalker is here."

Turning away she hopped of landing gracefully without so much as a thud. She silently congratulated herself when she heard the resounding laughter emitting from the two story house. Ignoring the pull in her chest, she sped through the forest.

Yes this would end in only a mess, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. But Eh here it is, their starting a friendship. Let's see how things play out Eh? I want to thank you guy's for the love. Man I think I'm In love with you guys. So as a thank you present I'm going to make next chapter extra special, I just wanted to update for you guy's with this one. Anyway, Hope you guy's Enjoyed! :)**_

_**Write Ya Later ;) **_


	5. Subjective

_**Let's just get to why we came here? If Ya know what I mean... ;)**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( Yeah I'm still a teen, and I'm sure having fun living with it )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Subjective**_

Bella may not think so of herself but Rosalie couldn't stress enough on just how beautiful the human was. She tried her best to keep everyone around her content, and that brought out just how selfless she could be. Just the thought of moving milestones away from her own mother just to keep her happy made Rosalie think that the girl didn't give herself enough credit. Inside and out she was just breathtakingly stunning. When Rosalie had heard her ask Edward just what was so attractive about her, she had to fight the urge from just running straight through his room door.

Every little detail that made up the girl had some weird effective spell on the blonde. Her every move fascinated Rosalie to the point we're she had to force her eyes off of her. Yes she wasn't perfect, was clumsily, blushed far more than the healthy amount, stuttered more than necessary, a bit socially challenged, and awkward; Yet her flaws only seemed to draw Rosalie in even more.

She found that she had came to think the flaws only seemed to work wonders on the girl, she was perfect. She was Rosalie's definition of perfect.

Rosalie had actually came to a liking with her enhanced vampire senses. It had given her exactly what she needed when she stole small glances at the brunette. With Bella spending practically all her time with Edward, and Alice she hadn't really taken the time to blandly stare at her. That and she had previously tried to state a false dislike for the human. Though their time spent together was filled with plentiful awkward silence, and an unknown tension, Rosalie could say she actually found that she enjoyed the other girls presence. They were still very far from obtaining even some sort of level of friendship, and Bella could sense that Rosalie was holding back on trying; and that was enough reason as to why Bella decided to kick up the amount of time spent together. Her visits to the 'Cullen Manor' were now really just minutes spent trying to get closer to Rosalie.

Even that mainly consisted of the two sitting on opposite sofas and watching Emmett play some game they didn't even know, sometimes even having Alice there on occasions. Bellas sighed, and her eyes flicked to the blonde reading some magazine across from her. She frowned. She had wanted to get to know the blonde better, but she was still nerve wracking to be around. She could blame it on the intimidating aurora that surrounded Rosalie, but she knew it was also due to the girls slick tounge. Or maybe it was how perfect the vampire was. Bella knew it was some sort of mechanism to draw in humans that all vampires had, but she had known better the moment she passed over Rosalie's human picture Esme had shown her.

Even as a human the blonde still held the inhuman beauty factor. With just one glance any girl would feel their self confidence drop down drastically low, and with the way Rosalie seemed to cut everyone down to size. It only served to further anyone's inference on her personality, shallow, self absorbed, and held the typical 'queen bee' personal. The picture it's self seemed brought out the outward beauty of Rosalie, but Bella had seen different. Rosalie wasn't happy, yes she seemed content but she wasn't truly happy. Esme had told her the picture was taken just months prior to the girls change, and just that alone made Bella fill with a sudden spur of despair. The smile was obviously forced, and she could spot the sadness in the girls eyes a mile away. That stirred a small bit of guilt in the pit of Bella's stomach.

"Rosalie?" The girl in question looked up from her previous paragraph, and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Bella's blushed and cleared her throat, gesturing towards the front door.

"You want..." Rosalie smirked when Bella's frowned. She obviously knew what the human wanted, but she wanted an actual question.

"Can we talk," Her gaze turned to Emmett who was currently cursing under his breath while clicking multiple buttons; he seemed completely oblivious to the two, but Bella knew just how sensitive the ears of the family was. That and Emmett always seemed set on eavesdropping on just about everyone's business.

"Somewhere without prying ears?" The bear of a man scoffed but mad no movement. Rosalie stood and wordlessly moved towards the exit, Bella blinked and scrambled after the blonde.

Bella shut the door and turned to find the vampire nowhere in sight, though she could hear a small tune of hums. Her eyes scanned over the area and she sighed whispering the blonde's name lowly. Rosalie appeared in front of her with a smirk, and her head tilted.

"Never pegged you for hide and go seek." Without waiting for a response she continued on.

"Look Rosalie when I asked for us to try to befriend each other I didn't mean having someone else around. Yes it's nice to hang out with Emmett, Alice, and sometimes Jasper...wait- I, I want to hang out with you. Just you." Bella frowned. That didn't really sound very appealing, it actually kinda sounded a bit clingy. Rosalie sighed, but nodded.

She was doing it on purpose; putting one of her siblings in the middle of them. It seemed like the most intelligent thing to do. It helped put a barrier up, one where she couldn't mess up due to her own faults. With that she didnt have to endure so much pain. She still sort of hung out with Bella while still holding the girl at an arms length...maybe even further. Of course she knew it wouldn't work for long, but she didn't think the issue would be brought up so soon. It's only been a month since the agreement, and she had thought she had at the very least a few more weeks until Bella had confronted her about it. Rosalie watched Bella carefully, as if trying to decipher something. Something even she couldn't recognize. Her gaze didn't waver if anything it intensified when Bella shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes flicked over the girls feature, and Bella politely waited for some sort of response.

"Your birthday is next week."

Bella tilted her head in confusion, and mild surprise at the sudden comment. Sure she tried to keep her birthday very low key, and even Alice had to find out from Charlie, but it shocked her that Rosalie knew when it was. A small smile played on her lips. Though Rosalie tried her hardest to express her dislike, she still managed to keep that small bit of information checked into her mind. That alone made Bella blush a little.

"Yeah...but I'm not really fond of the day, so could you maybe?" Rosalie frowned at the comment.

"I'm sure you have some sort of urge to celebrate."

Bella shook her head, and chuckled nervously. It's not that she wasn't grateful for the day; it was the day of her birth, but she didn't really see what the big deal was. It was just a day to celebrate coming of an even older age than the year before. She was never really one for a big celebration really, she had to practically beg Renee not to make such a big deal about it. She hated surprises, never liked receiving presents; though that was due to her inability to ever be sentimental when receiving them. Bella just didn't really like the idea of celebrating something she didn't want to. So what was the point in making such a big deal out of it.

"I really don't like celebrating it is all." She muttered.

"That's very stupid you know." Bella bit her lip, and tried to swallow down the bit of offense.

"You don't celebrate yours." She blurted, and cringed when Rosalie scowled.

"It is meaningless when you don't actually age."

Bella sighed and she felt a bit of guilt. Being stuck in time wasn't something to be taken very lightly especially when the person you're speaking to is Rosalie Hale, but Bella still didn't really see the issue if you were as beautiful as Rosalie and could forever have that same beauty.

"Rosalie, can we just save the arguing for the future? We haven't even actually talked to each other alone in over a month, and I don't really think we should start with an argument, especially when we are supposed to be in the process of getting to know each other. Before anything eslse happends could you at least tell me why you've been avoiding any real interactions?"

"I haven't been avoiding anything." Bella sent her a disbelieving stare, but sighed for what she could guess as the sixth time today.

"I'm trying Rosalie." She breathed under her breath, but Rosalie heard loud and clear.

An odd sensation churned Rosalie's stomach, and she had a weird urge to fidget under the brunettes gaze. She wouldn't let her guard down though, no she was in control here, but as many times she repeated the small chant in her head she couldn't stop the way she tore her eyes away. She frowned and she was sure there was a look of shock that crossed over both of their features. Uncomfortable. The realization started clawing it's way into her movements. The Rosalie Hale was thought struck. She didn't know what to do, for the first time ever not knowing what exactly to say. She was completely out of her element. What was she supposed to say? How did she let someone in? The same someone that was hand made for her? The girl that was putting forth effort Rosalie wasn't comfortable with? Effort that wasn't really ever wasted on her. Not knowing what type of response Bella was waiting for Rosalie simply shifted, and avoided any eye contact.

"What do you want?" The question surprised the both of them, but they tried to mask it. Rosalie locking eyes to show control, and Bella clearing her throat.

"I want us to get along...I know you're seriously doubting this right now, and I don't hold it against you, but I've learned to sorta go with my instincts, and somethings telling me all the awkward, tense, and maybe even a bit of stress that will come along with this. It'll all be worth it."

Silence. After spewing a little bit of your feelings any normal human would feel disappointed at the lack of response; but of course Bella was different. Instead she was hit with anticipation, she knew Rosalie would respond. Being in the presence of Rosalie meant you could never really be too sure if you'd ever get a simple word from the blonde. Yet Bella had some odd sense of faith in the stoic Vampire. For the first time since she could remember Bella felt a surge of confidence. She was confident Rosalie would generate a response, whether it was good or bad, and she proved to be right because she let out a relieved sigh when Rosalie sent her a taunting smirk.

"You know some would question if your so called instincts. Don't go screaming out advice to anyone, you are in the presence of a cold predator that was made to kill your kind."

Bella blinked and before she could stop herself she started in a fit of laughter. It didn't help when she spotted Rosalie's baffled expression. She didn't even mean for that to come off as a joke, and yet here was Bella seemingly laughing at the unintended pun. When her llaughter subsided she bit the bottom of her lip to withhold and lingering amusement.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Bella shook her head no and blushed when she caught sight of the blonde's confused face. The look actually made Rosalie look a tad bit more human.

* * *

Before she could even react to the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon, or the light fast approaching footsteps she was tackled from her protective stance. Her eyes widened and she quickly flung the pixie three feet away. She stood a glared at her sister who only seemed to barley try to land gracefully on her feet. Her glare only hardened when the girl flashed in front of her and slowly started dusting off her red blouse. Catching the girls hands, she growled in warning.

"I'm shocked you didn't hear me a mile away. " Rosalie rolled her eyes and ignored the obvious attempt at getting her to show Alice her true abilities.

Alice had been the only one to have known about her enhanced abilities. She hadn't particularly told anyone about them, and Alice had only found out due to her own gift, but she still wanted to keep them a secret. Just as soon as Carlisle let her venture for a hunt alone she had found she had a fair amount of gifts herself. Well she wouldn't call them gifts, but more of an upper hand over most of her family. She found she had a far more hearing range than everyone else, and her sight was a lot more acute than the rest, and the speed she could run at far surpassed Edwards.

When she figured she could run faster than him she had smirked every time he decided to show boat his own speed. Though she hadn't wanted to let anyone else know about anyone of those enhanced abilities, she had used them regularly on her hunts she did alone. She just thought that it was none of the business, so she let them believe that her exceptional beauty was her only enhanced trait.

Since then Alice had been trying to persuade Rosalie to show her the full extent. She wanted to see in person what Rosalie was capable of.

"What are you doing here Alice." She watched as the girls lips curled into a fine smile. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this and nodded for the pixi to elaborate her appearance.

"It's Bella's birthday-" Rosalie raised her hand to cut her off, and sent the girl an icy glare.

"She doesn't want anything Alice, or whatever huge extravaganza you're planning and you should respect her wishes." Alice huffed at this.

"You really believe she wants us to treat it like any other normal day? Come on Rose we could at least have a party, it doesn't even have to be huge just the family and her. She deserves this..." Rosalie didn't miss the 'after all we've put her through' Alice threw in.

"She chooses to be, she knew what she was getting herself in when she chose Edward."

Rosalie didn't even try to hide the venom laced into her words. Alice doesn't flinch, she does the exact opposite she's staring at the blonde with a look of complete seriousness. The intense stare surprises Rosalie, and it takes her a moment to realize the meaning. She tightens her fist, and her jaw is set. She's practically seething.

"She didn't choose Edward Rose." Alice whispered.

Alice was cautious. She had seen the vision a while back, but she had also seen Rosalie having a conversation with Jasper on the matter. It amazed her that the blonde even kept the secret for so long, what shocked her even more was the pain. Alice had asked Jasper to show her how much pain Rosalie was actually in and it was even unbearable for her, not even a few seconds passed before she begged him to stop. It was a burning sensation that topped her hours of transformation. It thumped against her chest as if there was someone trying to claw their way to surface. She didn't get why Rosalie hadn't said anything. Why she had let her own brother steal her mate. It didn't make sense, and at the same time it did.

"When?" It was such a cryptic question asked with hidden anger, but Alice understood.

"Your future went completely blank after," She cringed. "After James, and Bella's was so murky I could hardly make out anything. It worried me, and I was going to speak with Carlisle about it, but then a few weeks passed and nothing happened so I just thought it was a fault on my end. So I kept the information to myself. Then after a some months past I started to get more frequent sudden visions, but they were all black. Just blank. So last month I sat down and really tried, it hurt, and was mentally exhausting but I finally got a clear vision. You were alone, in the forest, screaming, you sounded so broken and lost Rosalie, and-"

Alice paused the screams of her sister ringing in her ears. It pained her how heartbreaking the scene was, she wished she could help her sister but she just didn't know how. Not when Rosalie refused to fight for something she truly deserved.

"You were screaming Bella's name, and it clicked when you begged Edward to let her go...to let her be able to experience a humanity. Rosalie she's your mate, why are you doing this to her...to yourself? You know you won't be able to stand the pain forever. It's going to drive you to your own final death. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

Rosalie growled, and seethed at the pixie. She had been eluding her gift so well, what was her mistake? When had she let her guard down long enough for Alice to get a vision. She was angry at herself, and angry at Alice for even bringing up the issue. She knew once you've found your mate you'd have a instant instinct to be with them, but she had realized this too late. Edward had taken his claim, and she respected that. She knew she couldn't go on for long, the pain would consume her and drive her into insanity. She'd go to the Volturi, and expose herself, and they'd be forced to kill her. All the while she'd had already accepted her death.

"There's nothing to fight for Alice, she's with Edward, and she's happy. I dont want to complicate things for her. If I do then Edward would be so heartbroken and he would leave. Do you know how crushed she'd be? How much pain she'd in?" Alice grew angry at her words.

"And she'd get over it, She'd have you, and do you know how much danger you're putting her in? Do you Rosalie, do you know that she is his singer? How he has so much trouble controlling himself around her it's eating at him. It pains him when he has to leave her due to his own thirst, you're not only putting yourself in pain Rosalie! You're killing yourself, lying to Bella, and your hurting Edward! Why are you being so selfish!"

Rosalie stood body rigged. She had heard the entire anger filled rant, but she had trouble focusing after one particular word.

_**Singer**_.

Edward had never mentioned that to anyone. Yes she knew how much Bella's scent effected him, the girls scent had everyone tense in her presence even Carlisle; but she had thought it was just that. She hadn't known Bella's blood called to him in such a way. Anger. It was burning through her. Rosalie stood and fought to gain control she stepped more than a few feet away from Alice, and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. When growls left her throat she heaved heavily; desperately fighting the protective instincts. Once her feet fled their current position she knew she lost. She lost all control solely guided by her anger her need to protect Bella. Edward would never harm Bella she knew that, but that just wasn't enough.

* * *

She could smell the humans scent and it led her to the dirt path of their driveway. It eased her desperation a little, but she could still feel the adrenaline of panic still lingering. She halted instantly when she was nothing but a mere five feet away from the human, who froze midway in getting inside her truck. She didn't smell Edward anywhere, and that relived Rosalie. She didn't know what she'd have done to him if he was near, she couldn't handle that. She hadn't made a sound, but as if she could sense the blonde Bella turned her attention her. When her eyes locked on those deep brown eyes filled with confusion, all the anger in her washed away. She stood motionless at lost for words. Bella frowned and hopped out of the truck and shut the door.

"I was looking for you, Esme said you went out, and should be back by eight." Bella squinted at her wrist watch. It was only five thirty.

"Yes, I needed to go somewhere to properly think without having to guard my personal thoughts."

Bella eyed Rosalie as if she knew what she had just been told was a lie. Rosalie didn't miss the quick scan over her body, before Bella sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie was tempted to tell Bella the truth that no everything wasn't okay; that it was far from okay, but she held herself back, and internally frowned at that.

"Everything is fine...I've just been thinking about taking a quick leave for a few days is all."

She watched Bella intently and she frowned when the brunettes heart started pumping faster than it should have, but Bella looked fine from the exterior; so she shrugged it off.

"Uhh...yeah? How long will you be gone?" Rosalie frowned.

She didn't know how long. She had only just come up with the idea of leaving, but she knew it was a good idea. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she was to see Edward, and she didn't want to do something that she'd surely regret. Rosalie sighed, she couldn't stay away too long. She couldn't be away from Bella for long it'd drive her insane after five days of no contact with her mate.

"Nothing too long, I'll be back by next week."

They both knew that wasn't a proper time, but Bella decided not to push. Though she wanted to protest seeing as she had just had a conversation with the blonde less than a day ago regarding their process of getting to know one another. She bit her lip and nodded the towards blonde.

"I guess we'll have to put a pause on the entire friendship thing then." She tried to shake off her disappointment with a nervous chuckle, but it came off as a weird coughing noise. Bella cringed, and blushed at making such sound. Rosalie felt a tad bit of guilt, but she knew this was for the best. She needed to get away before Edward returned.

* * *

_**Dang what a messed up place to end it huh? But I have my reasons, I promise. How about we put Bella's birthday up in the next chap huh? Yeah what did ya think of the small changes in Rosalie's gift? I mean I thought they really gave her a really messed up gift. I mean she was already gorgeous than most women, and they say it beauty is enhanced by transformation, so she wouldn't look all that different. Just her aura would draw people in by the beauty...wait I'm not making any sense, so I'll just shut up. I also had to hurry to update, so I mistakes may have been made. Hope the chapter wasn't to confusing. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	6. If I Lose Myself

_**Here's the next chapter...I know you guys weren't to happy with the last one, so I thought the Hell with it. So here's another chapter. Yep. This is it. Yeah I'm gonna shut up now.**_

_**Rated: T ( Yeah I'm still a teen, and I'm sure having fun living with it )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**If I Lose Myself**_

"Rosalie you have to come. It's her birthday, and I know the pull is becoming too much for you."

The blonde sighed and leaned against the counter top. This wasn't right. She had abandoned Bella, her mate. She had thought it was the right thing to do; for everyone's sake. By leaving she could control herself better, and it was going well on that portion. Yet she couldn't help the anger that surged when she pictured Edward being in close proximity with Bella. She had chosen to lock herself inside the small cabin she had purchased years ago. It was perfect, secluded in the area, miles away from the town, and it gave her some sense of comfort. It was perfect, but at the moment it only served to further drive her into a small depression. She wanted to leave, go home with her family, and see the girl that is inevitable to avoid.

"She misses you, she's confused why she does, but I see the sadness that clouds her when she passes your door. Jasper says that she's not even trying to hide her discomfort when she's with Edward.

Rosalie shook her head, and gripped the counter top. It's been four days, she shouldn't be feeling an effects of the bond yet. Bella shouldn't be so in tune with her.

"The bond is stronger than you think Rose." Alice whispered softly.

That was what she was afraid of. If Alice could see it, then it wasn't just her imagination. The bond was strong almost as one of an actual vampire pairs. Jasper had explained that when a vampire finds their mate in a human the human would at the very least feel just a small tug. Not enough to alert them, but they'd still be able to feel it. He had said that he had never encountered one were time apart from each other the human would feel the effects.

"We miss you Rose, she agreed to come to the house to celebrate with us...and I think you should be here. She'd be hurt if you didn't show."Alice decided to leave out that Bella had asked her if Rosalie would be there, and when Alice told her she couldn't be to sure that Bella's face fell just a little. Or the hopeful eyes that came with the question. Rosalie didn't need to know that. Silence fell over the pair, and Alice waited patiently.

"It's a three hour drive."

* * *

Bella paused while on her way towards Edwards room. Her eyes trailed over every detail of the door, engraving it into her mind. When her hands came in contact with the golden doorknob she frowned and leaned her head against the white frame. She took in a drag of breath and almost called out the name, only to remember that the occupant isn't even her. Bella steps away but her hand lingers on the handle just a bit longer. She shakes her head remembering that Rosalie isn't here, and she shouldn't be doing this. That she shouldn't be missing the blonde, that she didn't know much about the blonde. They weren't close, but she found herself missing Rosalie. She would even smile if she saw that scowl that seemed to never leave the girls features.

She was hurt Rosalie had left so suddenly, she had no reason or right to be angry at the blonde. So why was she feeling so betrayed, why was she feeling the anxiety of Rosalie never coming back. It didn't help that she's been having nightmares of just that. It'd be very fine, she'd be sitting next to the blonde, and everything would be fine, just the two of them. Then she'd be staring right at Rosalie and it shouldn't be so quick, faster than a blink of an eye Rosalie would dissappear. Just gone into thin air and Bella could still feel the anxiety she felt when she called for the blonde and she'd be met with silence. Nothing. Rosalie had just gone, and Bella had searched everywhere calling out her name frantically.

Turning away from the door she pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Bella blinked a few times before continuing her way down the hall. When she entered the room Edward was standing just a few feet away from her, sending her an intense look. She averted her eyes and the guilt started settling in. She had been pushing him away and she didn't even know why. He hadn't done anything wrong, everything was the same. Nothing had changed, but the past few days she's been feeling a bit angry at him. Like he had done something, and she had thought for hours on what he could have done. There was nothing that came to mind and that disturbed her.

"Hey," She mumbled lamely. Edward nodded in greeting, and he continued bluntly staring. She shifted and for the first time since they met she's withering uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Alice says she's going to take you home to get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up tonight."

She nodded and hesitates on her next question. For some reason she feels as though it'd be wrong to ask him, but she shakes the feeling off.

"Will- is Rosalie going to be coming back?"

Edward frowns, and Bella feels like she had just made a mistake. Before she could tell him never mind he's in front of her wearing a paied expression.

"Does it matter?" He's eyeing her now. With a look that is completely unsettling on her side, so she averts her eyes again. Feeling the need to prove a point to him she pushes her lips on his. He returns it with force; more force than she's used to and it almost hurts, and she pulls away gasping for air. Bella stares at him in shock, and watches as his eyes start to darken in seconds. He takes a step closer to her and his arms are gripping her shoulders she's about to call out how much it hurts, but Alice is standing next to her and she's pushing Edward back.

"Edward!"

He's sending Bella a pained frown, and she takes a step towards him. He's out the door before she can even speak. She wants to cry but she swallows the lump in her throat. It wasn't a secret he had such a hard time resisting her blood, but it away hurt her when he fled. Not so much because of the way, but th reason. His face always held so much pain and fear. Edward was hurting because of her, her blood, and she knew she couldn't change the fact that her blood seemed to smell abnormally enhanced, but she could change the fact she had it flowing in her system.

She wanted to ease his pain, and her own. By becoming one of them he wouldn't have to go through smelling her scent, and she wouldn't have to have the pain of leaving him alone due to old age, or any death. Bella wanted to be changed; for him, she wanted to help him, but he won't let her. He's done so much for her, and she wanted to repay him back in the fullest.

Feeling the familiar burning sensation aching at the back of her throat, and she ruffles her hair one more time before turning to face Alice. She ignores the somber look she's receiving and decides to go home now.

* * *

Bella shifted her feet and started tugging on the hem of her dress. She stared at the large photo taking over nearly the entire wall. It was a painting one that had to be at least a hundred years old, well seeing as the cloths were very much the eighteen hundreds. Hey eye's scanned over the people in the painting, and landed on one man in particular. Out of the four he was the one she instantly recognized; Carlisle. He was standing next to three others looking over a balcony onto a sea of people dressed similar to them. She wouldn't have guessed them to be any different from Carlisle, but there blood red eye's told her different. They were human feeders, she tried to ponder over the thought as to why Carlisle would be with them while he drank off the blood of animals. She hadn't seen any of the men before, and she wondered why no one had spoken about them.

The way they looked over the people with such higher regards, as if they were far more important; they just to screamed royalty. Her thoughts were interrupted when Edward stepped beside her gazing at the picture as well.

"The Volturi, Closet of our kinds Royalty."

He hadn't spoken a word to her since she left, and she guessed this was his way of moving on. Not being one to deny him anything she nodded pointing to the man who she already assumed as the coven leader.

"Is that Carisle?"

"Yeah, he lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined, no respect for human life of course. They had respects for the arts and the science at least, and the law..."

She glanced his way curiosity clouding her eyes. He had never spoken about the Volturi; this was something that he hadn't given her information regarding how the vampire world worked, and it set her off just a little. Though she suppressed the feeling, this was what she wanted. She wanted him to tell her more about vampires, to open up just a little. Not keep her in dark like she was some child that didn't need to know all of the world's corruptions. He was keeping her from knowing what happens while everyone lived in blissful ignorance.

"Vampires have laws?" He cracked a small smile, and Bella felt one tugging at the corners of her lips. It was as though they moved in perfect synchronization; like they could feel just what the other could. They were infectious to each other; Bella had quickly decided that this was their sort of bond that they had created. This was the way Edward and Bella worked, she was sure they wouldn't be able to function without the other. She knew this for sure; this was just something that she had figured once time passed with them being together.

"Not many, there's only one that is regularly enforced."

He went mute, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as his faced twisted into a painful frown. Panic started building inside her when he didn't continue immediately. She was hesitant to ask, the budding suspicion settling in the pit of her stomach. Bella had some insight on what the answer to her next question would be; she just hoped that this time her assumptions were incorrect.

"What is it?" He smirked and Bella blinked wondering if she was seeing right. When she opened her eyes to find him smirking she knew that her eyes weren't faulty.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret, we don't make spectacles of ourselves...don't kill conspicuously...unless of course you want to die."

Her chest ached at the thought of losing him for good. She wanted so badly to think that he was some impenetrable being, that had forever to Rome the eart, but even she knew that was such a naive way of thinking she could be with him forever. It was a possibility, yet the one option they had he chose do ignore, and throw away all attempts on just the subject.

"Don't say that-" Her eyes shot to the pixi that had rudely invaded their conversation. Of course being in a house full of such enhanced hearing you had no privacy, but she still liked to pretend.

"It's time!"

* * *

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she heard the overexcited pixie enter Carisle's office. Only Alice could barge into a conversation without feeling like she imposed. Exiting her car at human speed Rosalie stopped just a few feet away from the doorstep. She could hear everyone as they spoke kindhearted words to Bella. Her shoulders were nearly relaxed when she caught scent of her mate, but instantly tensed when another familiar scent dipped into Bella's. It wasn't all of a surprise when Edwards scent overpowered Bella's. Her senses were still set into overdrive due to the information she had heard just days before. The beast inside her trying to take control and take down the threat that stood mere inches away from her mate.

She hated the scenarios that filled her mind while she was away, and it was taking almost all of her self control not to decapitate Edward; it would take her no less than three seconds to reach him, and even less seeing as she had her speed as a surprise attack. It would be so easy, and the thought crossed her mind plenty of times in the seconds she stood hearing her family converse with each other. Yet the lingering scent that snuck past her nostrils were enough to keep her in control. Rosalie stopped her breathing when Edward soon filled her nose, and she took slow hesitant steps; choosing her movements very carefully, before entering the two story house.

Rosalie heard Emmett before he was even three feet within her radius, and it angered her because he knew she hated being rushed into any physical contact. Before he could even be surprised she quickly flung him back with a little too much force than she should have. His back met with the long hall that wall that appeared upon entrance with a loud thump.

"Emmett I told you not to do that, you know how much she hates unnecessary contact." Alice appeared in front of Rosalie supporting a happy grin, and enveloping her into a short hug.

"This house was not built to withstand so much force Rosalie!" Rosalie smirked when she caught sight of the smile adorning Esme's lips. She would be fixing the wall herself, and they both knew it, but she's missed the loving women that she has filled the hole of her mother.

"It's great to have you back." She tightened her grip on the older women at the low wispher. It's been hasn't been long, but she's missed being in the arms of someone who she knows cares for her unconditionally.

"Really Rose? That was a little too much don't you think." Rosalie rolled her eyes when she heard a few groans coming from the big man. It wasn't as though he could feel much pain.

"I would have Casey kick your ass, but it sucks when I know she'll be the one who's-"

"You'd think I'll actually defend you for being such an idiot, next time I won't even bat an eyelash when she body slams you out the window." Rosalie nodded towards the newest member of the coven; they weren't very close, but she still held much respect for the girl.

She hesitated when they started to file back into the den. Alice turned and sent her an encouraging smile before linking their arms together. She had heard Edward tell Bella about her arrival, but the human had gone completely silent giving no response. It was then Rosalie wondered if Bella had actually felt the pull, or was just saddened by the thought of the two pausing whatever they had been trying to do. Even she couldn't figure out what exactly Bella was trying to prove by trying.

"Rosalie."

She politely smiled Carisle's way, but chose to stay put in her spot. Hey gaze trained on the couple that seemed very intent on avoiding making any eye contact. She had anticipated this from Bella, but she had thought that Edward would at least acknowledge her presence. Jasper cleared his throat, and tried to smile through his pained expression. Rosalie looked his way, and nodded when he sent her an apologizing frown. He didn't want to come in contact with her, and she understood; she wouldn't want to feel so much overwhelming emotions with just one hug.

Edwards eyes snapped to her's and she frowned when he tilted his head in concentration. She knew that look and she scowled when she felt the familiar poking inside her head; he was trying to find out something. What he was searching for she didn't know exactly, but she immediately exchanged her thoughts into translation. He hadn't learned Russian, and but he continued to poke around her mind. She growled and her eyes landed on the arm he had wrapped protectively around Bella. Her legs twitched, but Alice stood by her side arm gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Hello Bella...Edward." She nodded curtly, and Bella glanced her way before averting her eyes back to the floor. Rosalie frowned and turned to face the rest of her unusually quiet family.

"H-Hi Rosalie." Their eyes locked for a split second and Bella could feel a small blush creeping up her neck, making Edward tense just a little.

She hadn't taken the time to notice all of the lit candles that were placed precisely around the room, she smirked. Alice had over done the decorations for just a small gathering.

"Present time." Alice chirped beside her, and Rosalie tensed when she felt the pixies arms leave her own. She didn't like being able to move so freely, with some of the thoughts clouding her mind she was afraid that even her actions were very unpredictable right now.

"Rosalie you first." The blonde rolled her eyes when everyone turned to stare at her with uneasy frowns. Pulling out the small box from her jacket pocket she held the item out for Bella to take. Bella simply stared at the blonde as if she was crazy, but Rosalie huffed in annoyance, and Bella hesitantly took the box sending her a questioning frown.

"Rosalie you didn't have-"

"It's a necklace I picked it up earlier." Rosalie muttered.

Bella seemed to accept the fact that Rosalie wasn't going to argue, but Rosalie wouldn't have minded. If that was what it took for Bella to even speak to her, then she would.

"Emmett next!" Rosalie shifted her gaze to the large rectangular box wrapped neatly. She didn't want to know what was wrapped inside; but his goofy grin spiked her curiosity, even more so when Bella shook the box and nothing shifted. She smirked when Bella raised an amused eyebrow his way. He laughed.

"I thought you'd like something for that piece of cr-" Bella sent him a playful glare.

"Hey, don't trash talk my truck." He smirked, and sent Rosalie a small glance.

"I was figured Rosalie could install it, seeing as no one is a mechanical genius, like her, so I put it up in her room for safe keeping." Her eyes snapped his way, and she took a menacing step towards him. She had a feeling he had done something wrong, by the tone in his voice.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my roo-"

"Here's Carisle's and Esme's gift."

Rosalie pursed her lips and chose to glare at the wall behind Emmett. Alice had cut her off, and Rosalie hated being interrupted; it was one of the many things that could set off her temper, but tonight wasn't about her, or her pet peeves. This was about Bella, the one night the girl had dedicated to her, and Rosalie wasn't going to spoil it with her rash actions.

"It's uh - paper cut."

Her eyes snapped to the open wound, her body reacted before her brain could process the fast movements. She didn't have time to see the shocked expressions of her family, Rosalie needed to protect. She needed to protect Bella from Edward, though she didn't understand why Edward had pushed Bella back into the table siting a few feet back; she didn't need to because she had lost all sense of control by then. Something shifted inside her when she found that Jasper had been ready to pounce on Bella, that wasn't what stirred her senses; it was when she realized Edward wasn't protecting Bella for her own safety. No he was protecting his pry. In that moment he didn't care how much of Bella's blood was spilled.

"Rosalie!"

Her mind was foggy, nothing seemed clear all coherent thoughts lost. When her fingers met with Edwards neck she didn't hesitant to push him into the nearest wall, following with him. She didn't care for his well being, all she cared for was Bella. Her mate, and her drive to protect the one thing that was created for her protection. She felt the desperate grips trying to rip her away from Edward and that further angered her. They were trying to stop her from doing what was needed. Edward needed to be punished, he deserved to be in pain; he was the threat that was detected by her instincts.

She watched as her hands fist came in contact with anything she could see that was apart of Edward. He gripped at her shoulders threatening to push her away, and that only served for another surge of anger within her. This wasn't enough. She wasn't satisfied by the healing cracks on his face, she craved more; Rosalie wanted more. She wanted to hear him screaming as she decapitated anything she could get her hands on. She took his head in her hands, feeling a small resistance as she pulled.

"Rose, st-stop! Please." She paused when the distressed voice of her mate filled her ears. Rosalie snapped her attention to the fearful eyes, and her eyes traveled down to the small hand clutching the large cut with supporting a reasonable amount of blood. Ripping away from Edward, Rosalie flashed to her mate and tightened a hand around the wound. She ignored the way Bella flinched and stared blankly at the amount of blood. She heard warning growls being raised; it was then she was aware of all of the threats that surrounded the human. Crouching in front of Bella, Rosalie let the rumbling in her chest free. Edward was being dragged away by Emmett and Casey, and she assumed Jasper had fled. When Carisle took a small step forward she growled halting his movements. They were her family, but now in her eyes they were the enemy.

"I need to take a look at her wounds Rosalie." Carisle spoke softly, Rosalie snarled.

"Carlisle she isn't thinking straight, her thoughts are on Bella's safety. She can clean stitch it up herself, just back away slowly. Any sudden movements will set her off."

Rosalie watched Esme, and Carlisle exchange small questioning frowns. Doing as told Carisle at human pace backtrack his steps. Esme sent a small look of assurance before leaving the den.

"We will help Emmett and Casey calm Edward-" He paused glancing towards Rosalie; when she did nothing but tense at the name, he continued.

"You may clean her wounds in my office, Alice if you don't mind cleaning things up. Make sure there isn't any blood lingering." Alice nodded seemingly still in shock. She hadn't seen any of this happening. She had let this happen, she had slipped; and she knew it once Rosalie's head snapped to her and her expression turning into a fine glare.

* * *

_**Yeah this was waaay longer than I intended it to be. I know you guys probably hate me for ending it right here, but if I didn't stop there I would have gone for another two thousand words. Man there's so much to do, so much to write, so many things that will go down in the next chapter. Just do me one favor yeah? Stay in tune for the next one folks.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	7. One

_**Yeah this chapter might shock ya. Or not, I don't know. Hopefully, that's what most writer's want to do. Shock the reader. Right?**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I think I've already stated that I'm only 14 so many times, so let's leave it at that yeah? )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**One**_

Bella Swan was never one for complication. She liked to see her self as simple, her clothing, look, personality; put it short she liked everything simple. Life was better when everything was short and sweet, that way everything went smoothly. You didn't have to worry about when the next big party was, if this guy liked you or not, whether the girls in school were talking behind your back, or if you were the most popular. She never was one to care for those things. Bella believed that if you kept it simple then there would never be any arising problems you had to face. That way you were just living in peace, and contentment. Complex things were what you should avoid, she tried to steer clear of the word itself. It only served to bring undying headaches, confusion, and no doubt misery. She found that the most unhappy people were the ones that had decided to complicate even the most simpler things in life. It was plain and simple; keep away any complexes that everyone on a daily basis made. Don't go near anything that even looked out of the ordinary. It was her number one rule she withheld most of her life.

Yet she had broken the one thing she abide by. In a moment of weakness she had let her curiosity get the best of her. Hearing the rumors of the so called 'Gods' and 'Goddesses' that were the Cullen she had ignored them like she was supposed to. She had decided that in no way would she get involved with them; not that she could was Jessica's warning. She had heard of the adopted teens that all seemed paired off together with the exception of two. It was obvious with the way that everyone around he spoke about them. How they basically ignored everyone outside of their family, the way they were all abnormally beautiful. It was clear as day; the moment she heard the rumors, when she laid eyes on them; they were a group of complete complications.

No one understood that they may just didn't like to converse with anyone other than their family. That they might have shared some bond that only they felt comfortable with one another. No one understood that they all had a past deeper than everyone else, that they shared a bond that cut deeper than blood. They all had there own complexities. Whether it was assuming that, if it was the tense atmosphere they all shared in the presence of anyone outside of their family, or if was just the plain in humanly factor that surrounded the group that drew Bella's attention. She couldn't exactly pin point what had struck a cord in her the moment her eyes locked on them.

They had managed to get Bella to break her number one rule. Stay away from anything and everything that is out of the ordinary. They drew her in. Her rule didn't stand a chance the moment her curiosity spiked when she laid eyes on them. She didn't even think twice about it; she just knew she had to in some way become involved with them. They meant something to her with just one look. The Cullen's wormed their way into hher mind, had given her a sense of priority with just one look into each and every pair of their eyes.

She didn't care for Edwards persistent excuses as to why she could never get involved with them. Bella had ignored each and every one of his warnings. He stated himself that they were complicated, and she ignored it; something she could and never would regret doing. She could only thank to whomever gave her the courage to stay so bold to ignore the alarming bells that sounded in her mind. Yes it's been nothing but problem after problem after them becoming a factor in her life, but she didn't care. They were in her life and that's all that mattered. She didn't even want to think about one of them ever being ripped away from her. It hurt too much.

So she instantly recognized the feeling of fear that overcame her when she had seen Edward being dragged away from the den. The aching in her chest when had to watch Rosalie pin Edward to the wall by his throat; the burning sensation that poked at her eyelids, as she hesitantly followed Rosalie into Carlisle office. She didn't want to loose them; any of them. Yet tonight felt as though this would be the last night with everyone of them.

"Stay."

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was on the brink of crying. Her throat hurt, and ached from the lump that didn't seem to go away. She watched through slightly blurry eyes as Rosalie froze and met her eyes. Yes she was angry, and confused as to why the blonde had blindly attacked Edward, but the fear of losing her overshadowed them for the time being. She would question later, but now. Right now she needed to make sure that the blonde wasn't going anywhere. She needed assurance that Rosalie wouldn't pack up and leave due to her actions. It was in Rosalie's nature to run instead of facing the big issue; and Bella had understood that when Rosalie had shown up just a few hours ago.

When Rosalie nodded slowly Bella shook her head blinking back a few tears. That wasn't enough, she needed more assurance. She needed something that the blonde couldn't break.

"Promise me Rosalie. Tell me you won't leave." Rosalie paused and pushed out a heavy unsteady breath. Bella stared waiting for the response she needed to hear. Rosalie stayed silent for an moment longer. The silence was suffocating and her throat closed up; everything was buzzing.

The confusion, pain, fear of losing someone that meant so much to her. It was all becoming too much. She desperately wanted to question Rosalie, but now was notwas not the time she didn't think she could handle anything else at the moment. She needed to speak with Edward, make sure he was okay. Physically she knew he would be but he would be self loathing his response to her blood. More than anything she wanted to believe that this wasn't happening; She hadn't stupidly cut herself in a room full of vampires, Edward hadn't all but thrown her into a table, Rosalie hadn't attacked Edward, and most of all she didn't feel so confused.

"I'm not going to leave Bella. I promise." Her eyes searched Rosalie's face for truth, only when her expression stayed indifferent did Bella let her eyes lock with those usually guarded honey brown orbs. She didn't shy away from the intense gaze like she usually does. It was then she noticed just how different Rosalie's eyes seemed from everyone else. They held some odd glow making the color just a little bit brighter than her siblings. For the first time she caught a glimpse of just how warm and inviting Rosalie could be, and for a second; a small second. Bella felt her head spinning she felt as though she could drown in Rosalie's gaze. The sincerity that was clearly evident was enough to provide Bella a moment of peace. A moment were she didn't feel the pain of almost losing Edward, were her confusion subsided into nothing, a moment were her fear of losing someone dear to her was completely erased.

She flinched. It took her only seconds to realize what had jolted the reaction. It all came rushing back to her. Her eyelids felt very heavy and she didn't even try to swallow back the unshed tears; her hand fiddled with the large bandage wrapped carefully around her arm. She blinked letting the tears fall freely as she watched silently stared at the bent over figure slowly gathering up the wrappers that littered the desk. She withheld the need to reach out to the blonde, instead trying to quickly wipe away the tears. Bella sat and blankly watched as Rosalie cleaned up the area. She didn't know what to think of the blonde. For the first time in her life Bella felt the complications she swore to herself she would avoid. She was confused, hurt, and in desperate need to see Edward.

* * *

Her legs were brought as close as possible to her chest, and her grip tightened with each heart wrenching sobs that came from the room below. Bella had chosen to wordlessly make her way into Edwards room, no one had heard a peep until midnight. Low sobs, and pleas for Edward had escaped Bella's lips quite loudly. Alice, and Esme had long since gone in to comfort Bella; it had been successful,and they had managed to get the brunette to fall asleep once again. It had calmed down until the resounding pleas were heard only minutes later. It had been happening repeatedly for over three hours. All the while Rosalie had been clutching the wood of her bed. Once the wood split in two Rosalie couldn't bear being inside her room any longer.

It was obvious that the previous days events still had its effects on everyone. After Casey and Emmett had returned without Edward and explained he said he would be gone for the night, the tension had increased. Carisle hadn't so much glanced her way, Esme had sent her a small smile before returning to her room. Alice had tried to comfort her with resolved in Rosalie asking her to politely leave. Jasper had been trying to send calming assurance to everyone it was clear that the mixture of everyone's distress was getting to him. Emmett was unusually quiet, and Casey had seemed to all but disappear. No one had questioned Rosalie yet; and she would have been grateful that they thought she needed time alone, but now she wished they would ambush her with questioning eyes and confused voices. She didn't want to be alone. Not when her mate was distressed six feet below her, and she was to afraid to even be in her presence.

Fear was a feeling that the blonde wasn't accustomed to. Feelings in general were completely out of her elements. By all means Rosalie was no fool, intelligence did not fall to far from her father. Yet it even baffled her that she could not grasp the full meanings of her own emotions. She had chalked it up due to the uncaring family she had while still human. While most vampires could not remember one moment of their previous lives; she had ironically been plagued with the memory of her human life. She had not been graced with loving parents, by all means they weren't abusive physically. She had only been attention neglected.

While to the eyes of onlookers they seemed as though they had given her more than enough attention, it was behind closed doors did they choose to ignore their daughter. Her child hood could be considered very fulfilling seeing as she had been given everything she had asked for. Her mother had always spoken to her with kind words as she brushed her hair in front of her room vanity. _'Gorgeous...you will have men falling at your feet before you even reach the age fifteen. You will have a variety of choices, but you will choose the man that will bring fortune to this family. A beautiful woman like you only deserves a man that will spoil you.' _She could remember countless times she had asked her mother what it felt like to be in love. _'It does not matter. A wealthy man, and a beautiful woman. That is a healthy relationship.' _

Rosalie had never believed her mother of course. She had asked the question more than once hoping for a more reasonable answer. Her mother wanted one thing from her, nothing more. Marry into wealth. She couldn't care less what Rosalie had done when she was not in her lessons her mother had deemed she needed for becoming a proper wife. Unless it didn't involve tainting the family name, her mother had completely ignored Rosalie.

With her father it was short and sweet. He didn't care for her well being other than her looks. He spent most of his time at work, or searching for a well off man for her. It didn't exactly shock her when he came home bearing news that he had found the perfect bachelor. Rosalie knew they were worried when they heard news of her disappearance; for all the wrong reasons. If she knew anything about her parents then it was they were worried what would exactly happen to their reputation, once word got around that there first born had vanished without a trace.

She had choked down her own feelings to make her mother and father happy. She wanted them to approve of her actions. She had kept her secret of wanting to fall in love with the right man; who she didn't care what his financial status was, get married, and in time have a family with. In all truth she had forced herself to fit the perspective of her peers. For years she had disguised her own emotions for the sake of her family, and it seemed that she had grown accustomed at hiding her feelings. It had become a second nature. So used to creating false feelings; she could not grasp whether what she was feeling was true or false. Her own emotions had become foreign.

She had made up numerous scenarios where she could possibly avoid the conversation that she'd soon be having with Bella and each and every one of them did not have a fairy tale ending. The reaction was just inevitable. Bella would be shocked and hurt; possibly in denial. How exactly do you tell your brothers girlfriend she's your mate? It was simple to Rosalie. You don't. As much as she would love telling Bella she was her mate, now was not the time. Edward was still in the picture. She didn't know for how long, but of course there would lingering feelings Bella would have. Rosalie had all but given up on trying to plan out her future.

They were meant to be together. At some point it would be Bella and Rosalie. It was unavoidable;why fight something that will only bite you in the ass later on. It would happen, but Rosalie wanted it to happen in a way for Bella's benefit. She didn't Bella to feel obligated to have a relationship with her. Bella deserved to fall in love and Rosalie would let it happen; at a humans pace. They had all the time in the world to start a relationship, but now was not the moment it should be started. As much as Rosalie hated to admit it the feelings Bella felt for Edward were pure. She really did love Edward, and in some odd way he was her first real love. Those feelings would not just dissappear over night. They shared a bond, it may not be deeper than a mates, but it was a bond that connected the two. They valued each other, realistically they hated the thought of either of them being hurt. Rosalie sighed.

Standing she hesitantly let herself land on the ground without sound. The heartbeat slowly picked up speed, announcing Bella's waking. Crossing through the house she ignored the somber looks her family sent her. The door slightly open, she knocked softly; not receiving any response she slowly walked in to find Bella leaning against the headboard, eyes closed. The heavy purple tint under her already puffy eyes showed just how little sleep she had received, small hairs sticking to the small sweat that drizzled her cheeks. Rosalie's chest ached at the sight; she had to fix this. For Bella.

"Bella." The small wispher was enough to gain the brunettes attention. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I need to see him, Rose." She croaked the lack of liquid evident in her voice. Rosalie nodded trying showing a half smile half grimace.

* * *

He hadn't moved from the spot in over five hours, staring blankly towards a half fallen tree. He look almost statuesque like the only indication he wasn't completely frozen was the occasional breath he would take. His face void of any emotion, mind playing the events of the previous night thoroughly. It didn't bother him that he was close to his near final death. He had come to a decision that the possibility of death wasn't entirely frightening. If that was what it took to end the burning pain he felt then it was what he would do. His mind had flicked to scenarios of visiting the Volturi, vividly playing visions were he would finally meet death. Yet the picture of someone instantly halted his imagination. _Bella. _

It was very foolish of him. To persuade a relationship with a human; who was not his mate never the less. There was a pull, Bella had him in a trance the moment he locked eyes on her. He had thought it was the mating pull, she was magnificent. Her blood had called to him like no other; the smell of her like a forbidden fruit. One that he would never get a taste. She was a mystery, he couldn't read her mind. It should have been a sign from the universe that she was meant for him. He had thought she was his true mate. She had easily gained his attention; that had to mean something. Right? He should have noticed things sooner; paid more attention.

Yes he fell in love with Bella. She had managed to even make him believe that maybe vampires weren't entire monsters. She would do anything for him; a vampire, he should have seen it. The moment her blood met his nose he wanted to do nothing but sucks her dry. He had almost attacked her despite her fragile state. He wasn't protecting her from James for her safety; even he couldn't grasp the anger when James made obvious signs of killing her. No he wasn't keep her safe, he was protecting his prey. He didn't want James to taste her blood, he wanted her to himself. Had Carlisle ripped him away from Bella he would have sacked the life from her.

He could remember the sweet taste of her blood, how he had nearly killed her. Her blood was like his personal drug, his own brand of heroine. He didn't care for anything but her blood in that moment. How her blood was sweetened even more than the rapist, and murders he had fed off of. It was like none he had ever tasted. He had let the need for more take control. His love for her wasn't enough. All that mattered was her blood.

He realized she wasn't his mate. She was his singer; the one made for him to kill, not to love. Yet he loved her, and let his selfish need to care for her take over logic. They were never meant to be and last night was a reminder that they couldn't be together. His fist clenched in frustration.

He should have noticed sooner, the small glances, the mistaken anger; the pain. He had taken away the one thing Rosalie needed. He had put her through unimaginable pain. It amazed him that she was willing to put aside her own happiness for his. She had never been one for happiness, one that seemed to be the exact definition of selfish. Only proving to be the very opposite. He was always so positive she wouldn't hesitate to throw everything away for her own needs. Only to find out she had put herself to the worst pain imaginable for what? So he could get a taste of something that would never be. His lips twisted into a painful smile hearing the thoughts a mile away.

Edward turned fighting off the aching burn in his throat. His eyes met Rosalie's first almost begging for permission. She nodded for once dropping her defensive wall that blocked her thoughts. He frowned looking almost as if he would cry at any moment. His hhead shook in disbelief almost missing the bittersweet smile she sent him.

"Edward." His eyes slowly trailed to Bella trying to send her an assuring smile. He frowned realizing he only managed a grimace. She looked so fragile, as though she would break under his touch. How it pained him to see the dark tint under her eyelids making it seem as though she hadn't slept in days. Yet to him she hadn't looked more beautiful than ever.

"Bella." He murmured calmly. Though he was trying to fight the deep urge the call of her blood. He nodded when Rosalie took a small step towards Bella without any notice to the brunette. Edward took a noticeable step back as Bella slowly drew closer. He purposely ignored the hurt frown she was sending his way.

"Bella, please. Stay close to Rosalie." She shook her head taking long strides his way. He tensed when a low breeze blew giving him a nose fill of her scent.

"Edward I love you." Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. His frown faltered at this, allowing his hand to slowly reach out for her. Rosalie flinched keeping her eyes solely on Edward. She didn't like the idea of him being so close to Bella, but she reminded herself that this is what was needed. For all three of them.

"Bella there isn't anything in this world that I love more than you, but-"

"D-Don't say that. No buts, I love you and you love me. Tell me that it's enough. Tell me you won't leave me. Promise me Edward" Her fist took a full amount of his shirt tugging him closer. He sent Rosalie a pained frown before letting his arms wrap around her waist. She dug her face deeper inhaling his scent. They stood in silence as if trying to savoir the moment.

Rosalie frowned. She desperately desperately wanted to rip her eyes away but her body wouldn't allow it. Her protective need to make sure that her mate was in no deep danger over powered the painful burning at the sight of her mate in the arms of another.

"Bella I wish...I can't promise you anything." Her throat closed up and all but cut off the oxygen circulating. Edwards grip tightened just a little causing Rosalie to shift her feet uneasily.

"Then don't. Don't promise me anything, just stay. Stay with me." She cried into his chest words slightly muffled though her heard her loud and clear.

_Tell her. _His eyes snapped to meet Rosalie's burning gaze. _Tell her why you can't, she deserves to know. _He nodded, prying Bella an arms length away.

"I can't, Bella. I'll hurt you if I stay." His voice was strained.

"You'll hurt me if I don't." She wisphered trying to catch small breaths.

"Bella that's not enough. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you again," He muttered tracing over the bandage wrapped around her arm. She yanked her arm away wrapping her arms around his torso squeezing as if he would dissappear at any moment; which was a possibility.

"Don't do this-Edward, please you can turn me, I don't care. Turn me. You won't have to suffer anymore. It'll take the pain away. You won't need to hold back, turn me. You don't have to leave."

Edward sent Rosalie a small nod. This wasn't getting them anywhere; it was only stalling the inevitable. He needed to get away before her scent took control over him. Rosalie held back her own disagreement. He was her brother she loved him, it hurt her to see him go.

"I love you Bella, promise me you'll stay safe."

"N-No I won't, I can't. I need you." Her voice panicked as he slowly retracted himself. She clawed at his shirt desperately trying to keep a grip. _Don't do anything stupid Edward. _He sent the two a bittersweet smile.

"Take care of her Rosalie." He commented meant only to reach her ears.

Bella shook her head eyes trying to focus, he was gone before she could even bilnk. Her chest hurt, head spinning, her eyes searched wildly. Her feet moved on its own accord only getting a few feet before cool arms stopped her movements. She thrashed, kicking as if she was being held by someone unknown. Though the arms felt familiar she wanted nothing more than them gone so she could find Edward. Her vision blurred and her breath began to shorten making Rosalie tighten her grip just by a bit. She shook hands grasping at her arms trying to pry them away.

"I need to find him. Let me go, stop." She screamed. Every second she was trapped the further away he was getting. Her head shook furiously as Rosalie turned her into her chest.

"Bella...it's going to be okay. I promise." Hard sobs racked through her body and she clutched at Rosalie's jacket.

"B-Bring him back Rosalie! Find him, stop him. Please bring him back." Rosalie gently lowered them to the ground, lowly cooing to Bella making her sob harder.

"Make it stop. Make the pain stop Rose." She cried. Rosalie choked back her own sob nodding furiously, rocking them slowly.

"I promise. I'll make it stop Bella, it'll go away. I promise."

* * *

_**Oh my God! It took so long and it was so fricking hard writing this chapter. Please tell me if I messed it up, or rushed the whole leaving thing. Dang, I don't even know what to say. Ya know what I'll just shut up.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	8. She Keeps Me Warm

_**We're gonna start this with a huge thank...( Pretend like I'm in front of you- wait uhhh just make up what you think I'll look like ) I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you guys who favorited/Followed this story! Sadly I will not be continuing this after this chap - Kidding Nah But I really want to thank you guys. It means aaaaaaa loooootttttttt to me when you give me some feedback. Also the favorites and follows are making a very special 14 year old...( me ) happy. Oh shucks I'll shut up right now. Whelp here's chapter eight!**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I think I've already stated that I'm only 14 so many times, so let's leave it at that yeah? )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya knowknowI always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. **_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**She Keeps Me Warm**_

_Charlie Swan was beyond confused when he walked in to check on his daughter. Only find a sleeping Bella small whimpers escaping her lips thrashing around restlessly calling out Edwards name. Even more when he spotted Rosalie Hale sitting in the desk chair turned to have a perfect view of his distarught daughter. He felt a small pang in his chest as he silently watched Rosalie's expression morph into a pained frown. He didn't think he could ever get the sight out of his head. The blonde looked as though someone was causing her physical pain. Like her world was slowly crumbling at just the sight of Bella having what seemed to be a nightmare. He had never seen someone look so pained. It made him shift in discomfort that it was Rosalie who looked as such; and he knew it was partially due to his inability to deal with anything emotional wise, yet he couldn't figure out the large amount of disappointment at the scene. It was an odd feeling he had that they shouldn't be in a position like that._

_He blinked when her eyes shot to his so quick he almost lost his footing. She looked shocked at his appearance - Like she should have heard him even before he entered the room - they stared silently the only noise coming from the distressed brunette. After a few moments of her stare, he grew incredibly uncomfortable feeling out of place. He simply nodded her way receiving a small one back; quickly shutting the door with a sigh. _

_He wasn't even surprised when he came back in to check on Bella the next morning to find the brunette wrapped in an protective embrace sleeping peacefully. He felt a new sense of awareness at the different scene. This image settled much better with him. Whether it was the look of complete serenity that shadowed over their faces, or the thought that Rosalie had stayed over the entire night just to ease Bella's obvious discomfort. He didn't know and he didn't care as long as his daughter had gotten some sleep_.

_Though he was shocked to see the blonde walking downstairs a few hours later looking as though she just lost the one thing she valued most. He set down the newspaper in his hands to question Rosalie. She shook her head meeting his eyes with a look of intense determination. He stared back mouth partly open in at loss for words. _

_"Do not blame Edward, Sir. This is not his fault, I will take full responsibility for Bella's sudden change. This is not his doing I could have prevented this. If you would allow me Sir I would like you permission to fix this. Before you answer, I want to tell you that while your permission means a lot to me. But that does not change my decision to fix this with or without your blessings."_

_What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to yell at the blonde? She had just told him she had done something to put his little girl in pain. It should have been obvious he was going to tell her to stay away from Bella. It was common sense. She had done something to Bella so she shouldn't be able to go near Bella again. Right? Yet he had a feeling that it wasn't that simple. _

_The image he had seen flashed through his head. The image of utter pain on the blonde's features was enough for him to nod slowly. If seeing Bella so distraught caused the look...then maybe her intentions to fix Bella were pure. Still slightly off put by the intensity those golden eyes were piercing him with he nodded dumbly. _

That was two weeks ago. This was now, and right now he needed the blonde that had eased his daughters distress even if it was for a small fraction of a second. He sighed pushing off of the doorframe. He had been watching Bella sit on her bed staring blankly at the wall for a while now. It seemed as if she that was the only thing she ever did anymore. He didn't even want to ask about the growing amount of blank sheets of homework that sat at her desk.

He was her father. It was his right to worry about his own flesh and blood; Right? Yes he could it was his duty, one outside of the station. So why was it he felt as though she was quickly trying to detach herself from him. There relationship had never been stable. Bella had mostly chosen to either go to Renee for anything or keep to herself. It was very rare for her to even try to go ask Charlie for help. He held nothing against her; he knew she loved him, and he loved her. It was some sort of awkward terms they had silently agreed on. When Renee had decided to leave him it only served to further strain their already thread like relationship. He called her whenever he had the chance. Which was almost everyday. Yet even then the conversations were short and filled with more awkward silences he could count.

It was when Bella had told him she chose to stay with him for her high school career, he decided that it was time to actually start to build a more stable relationship. He wanted to be the one she could depend on for protection, advice, anything she needed. He had promised himself he would become more of a father figure, and for the most part he was at least getting on track. That was until she had come home bearing the sudden news of getting involved with Edward Cullen. They didn't spend enough time as it was and Edward being into the picture cut the time down to almost nothing. He wouldn't lie and say he was very fond of the idea of spending less time with his daughter; by all means he wouldn't, it really irritated him at first. It did but then he started to noticed the way she seemed to drift into her own little world at the mention of the teen.

She loved him, and if Edward made Bella happy then he was okay with little time she had for him. Yet he still had this odd feeling whenever he caught Edward staring at her. As if she was some sort of fascination he couldn't figure out, like she was the one thing he had left in this world. He was okay with that. They were in love, but it didn't ease his worry when he saw a small flicker; so quick he thought he had seen wrong. Until he caught the almost hungry look that would flash over Edwards face when he stared at Bella. He didn't miss the over bearing protection Edward seemed to shadow over her...As if he was trying to protect something that was his; like she was in his own possession. Cutting things short. Charlie Swan didn't like the uneasy feeling he had whenever Edward Cullen was around, and seeing the vacant eyes of his daughter he knew he should have gone with his instincts. But Rosalie had said she caused this. So why was Bella screaming Edwards name at night...and begging for Rosalie? Shaking his head he frowned shot Bella a small frown.

"Bella," He spoke firmly. This was getting out of hand...something needed to be done. He was slightly angry at Rosalie for telling him she would fix things, and hasn't come around in over two weeks; but something told him there was reason for it. He continued when she didn't move an inch.

"Bella you need to stop this...You haven't spoken to anyone other than me, and even then it's one word. Look - I know you're in a really depressed state right now. I know how it feels to have someone you love suddenly ripped away from you. But you have to move on...your friends are worried. That girl Jessica has been calling, and Angela too. There worried about you, they say you haven't been right at school," He paused hoping to get some response out of her. He sighed in frustration when she merely met his eyes blankly.

"This has to stop. Look if you want to get away for a while you can. Renee keeps asking about you, and I know you miss her so if you feel like you need to spend a few months with her then I understand. You just need to get better Bella."

Charlie tried to comprehend the panicked expression Bella sent him. His face flicked from shock to worry once her breath became ragged. Rushing to her side he awkwardly tried to calm her down. She shook her head tears spilling continously down her already stained cheeks.

"Bella!"

* * *

Cold...and numb; empty even. She hadn't ever been so lost in her life. It hurt, it hurt so much she felt nothing; thoughtless. Her mind was clear of everything she didn't have any control over her own thoughts. Her movements were uncoordinated, she moved automatically to fit her surroundings. It was a very dangerous thing. To go about things without having any control, watching the days fly by without knowing what time, the day. It was like watching through a foggy window. You can make out the scene clear as can be, yet the detail wouldn't allow itself to be seen. Just sitting while everything around her moved around lively, while she sat frozen looking almost lifeless. She was sitting in her own darkness.

The type that you always stuck around. The very same one that took over every inch of her body. It scared her so much. She desperately tried to fight it; but it gnawed at her clawed it's way through. With every reminder that 'He' wasn't here, that Edward had left her. It had taken over her dreams...thought process, feelings; everything. She didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed right anymore. Not even the brightest of rooms could make a dent in the darkness that surrounded her. So what was it that triggered this? Had this darkness been sitting inside her her entire life without notice. Was this her own fault? That she didn't detect it sooner.

Nothing this powerful could appear out of thin air; could it? Was it waiting until the right moment to strike? Scheming it's diabolical plans through her years of age. Grinning evilly at every ounce of her happiness. Repeating it mantra over and over again. Did it know everything would go crashing down all at once bearing down with full force? Had it made some sick pact with it's equally disturbed brother fate? Had they joined forces against her. If so then we'll done. She would have to send them each a round of applause as they bowed beaming her way.

They had taught her very useful life lessons. One) Living a life of pure arrogance against the future was would only result in a very rude awakening. Two) Even the most certain things in life were never truly set in stone. Oh yes she loved this one. She loved this third lesson so much. Three) Reality and fate play one messy game. They toy with you faking the smile they send your way with every word. Every kiss, word, movement. Waiting until you've finally found the one thing you've been searching for. The happiness that engulfed your life. The very same one that also fooled you. It's then you realize just how sick happiness had been. It was never on your side. It was never in your favor. It had also tagged along with fate and reality.

It sickening. How well the three mingled together, giving her false hopes. They should be finished with her right? They got what they wanted. They had sucked everything out of her and just kept coming back for more. When where they going to be finished? Why were they messing with her now? Edward was gone. He left. So why was she feeling somthing?

Why was the darkness slowly fading? Didn't she have enough? What was the feeling she had right now? What was making it bubble inside of her? She wanted to scream, to let the pain go. She wanted it all gone. She wanted to identify the feeling that was starting from her right hand and quickly spreading through her system. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to sleep without worrying about the dreams plaguing her.

Forcing her eyes open only to have them instantly shut a second later. She held them closed for a moment. Trying to comprehend things. The pounding in her head, the cold bitter sting over her chest weighing heavily, to the warmth that was still clutching her right hand. Letting them open taking a more cautious attempt she frowned at the bright light blaring above her. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting her curiosity steeped in. Her gaze snapped to her right. Her eyes zoned in on a well manicured hand that clutched at her. That explains the warmth.

She let her gaze travel up the hand, to the long arm, snug sweater that clung to it, past blonde locks, up a pale neck, and to meet a piercing gaze. Blinking, Bella frowned at the worried expression. Seeing the facial expression made her uneasy, uncomfortable. She wanted it gone, she had the urge to fix it. Not knowing how she gave the hand a light squeeze. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the Rosalie Hale smiling. It was small. Very, Very small, but a smile none the less. Her breath caught and Bella tried not to listen to her heart thumping dramatically in her own ears. It was beating so fast it hurt...Yet she found it exhilarating. A rush that she wanted to experience again. Trying to steady her heart beat she kept her gaze locked on Rosalie afraid if she'd look away whatever feeling was feeling would dissappear. Her mind swirled and her body was hyper aware. She buzzed...wondering if Rosalie could feel it.

"Rosalie."

And just like that their gaze diminished. The buzzing had gone down as her eyes traveled across the room, only now aware of the Cullen family that surrounded her bed. She didn't know how she missed all of the signs of where she was. Or how she hadn't seen the rest of the family seeing as they were only a few feet behind Rosalie. She shook her head in confusion thankful she could still feel the warmth from Rosalie's hand. Frowning she met Rosalie's gaze again.

Her hand was warm. Vampires were supposed to be freezing cold..and feel like granite; Right? So why was she feeling a warm hand grasping her's when in true fact it was Rosalie? She frowned about to speak her questioning.

"Bella, I'm terribly sorry to throw this on you after you've just woken up, but I need to check somthings," Her gaze flipped to Carlisle. She panicked. She didn't want Rosalie to let go...then she would go back to feeling cold, and empty. Her eyes shot to Rosalie as she felt a tight squeeze to her hand. Rosalie nodded assuring her she wouldn't let go. They stared a moment longer the feelings returning back to her. Nodding dumbly Bella frowned as he shined a light into her eyes, and checked various things about her.

"What am I doing here?" She winced. Her voice was raspy and her throat felt sharp as if she hadn't drunken anything in days.

"Here, Ya go Bella-Bear. I knew you'd need it." Emmett grinned stepping beside Rosalie.

She gratefully took the water bottle from Emmett sending him a small smile in thanks. Her hands shakily tried to open the cap, and she let out a frustrated sigh when all attempts to b open it failed. Rosalie placed her left hand over her shaking fingers. Bella smiled softly as Rosalie guided her hands steadily opening the cap.

"Your system shut down." Carlisle started while vigorously writing something down on his clip board. Bella appreciated the cool liquid meeting her lips. She eagerly gulped down as much as her mouth could hold.

"Sleep deprived, large amount of strees, lack of proper nutrition. Bella you're system shut down, it's not used to the sudden strain you've been putting on it." She guiltily took in all the worried eyes of the family.

She hadn't spoken to anyone of them in over two weeks. She completely cut ties to them. She hadn't sat with Jasper or Alice at school. Though she felt relieved ounce she spotted them everyday. If they were still here then that meant every one else was, and that was all the assurance Bella needed. Now though. Right now she felt guilty for avoiding them.

"I'm sorry." She wisphered catching the attention of everyone even more. She fiddled with blanket covering her avoiding the gaze of everyone. It grew silent and that was enough to make her think they weren't going to accept her apology.

"Bella...there's nothing to be sorry for." Esme spoke softly causing Bella to meet her assuring smile. Still a bit off put Bella nodded swallowing her doubts.

"Well Carlisle go on. Tell her when she can step out of that monstrosity of a gown." Everyone smiled at the Pixies out burst.

"Actually she's all clear. The Release forms are all that's needed." Bella sighed in relief. She was physically and emotionally tired. Not to mention the snapping hunger that settled I'm her stomach. She blushed once she realized her hunger had made itself known. Hearing the chuckles made her blush even harder.

"From what I hear hospital food sucks, no offense Doc. Rosalie will take you to get a bite to eat won't you Rosie?" Rosalie sent him an irritated glare. He knew she hated that nickname.

"Do not call me that Emmett, and do not offer me up on anything," She paused gaze turning soft once her eyes landed on Bella.

"But yes...Once you've been checked out I would like to treat you to a very late lunch." Bella nodded, trying to catch the blonde's eye. She craved to feel what she had just experienced.

It grew silent once again and Bella took the chance to observe the pale hand gently stroking her palm. On one hand she gladly accepted the new found tingles. It was the first thing she had felt in last two weeks. It felt oddly familiar...Yet completely foreign. Shaking her head she slowly pulled her hand away keeping her stare on her own hand. Fiddling with her hand she frowned once the warm feeling subsided. The tingles took a moment to die down, and she somberly welcomed the cold numb darkness. Clearing her throat Bella chalked up the feelings as natural.

She hadn't had any proper contact with someone else for a while. It was only natural to feel somthing completely foreign and familiar; Right? Yes it was. Same goes for the eye contact. Rosalie was the first human..well intimate contact she's had since Edward left. It only made sense to feel the need to want that contact again. Bella ignored the stinging in her chest instead focusing her attention on Alice and Emmett who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

* * *

_"She's fine Rosalie, Charlie says she hasn't really been taking care of herself."_

Shaking her head Rosalie forced a smile while Bella nervously scanned over the menu. Bella was far from fine. She had seen the vacant cold stare over the past few weeks. Observed the distant interactions the brunette has had with everyone. Carlisle words didn't serve any justice in soothing her worries, if anything it increased them. It was a reminder that Bella was far from being fine.

Her throat closed up and she was glad that Bella was currently engrossed by the menu. She hadn't been there for her mate. While Bella suffered she was silently watching choosing to let her be. Her eyes took in Bella's appearance. She looked fine to the eye - at least from a glance - but she could see the brunette was breaking. Breaking fast. She had lost a noticeable amount of weight, her shoulders were slouched slightly, purple circles under her eyes, she had grown two shades paler, and she just looked all but worn out. Even knowing that Rosalie knew that wasn't even half of it. That was her outward appearance. She wished she didn't know what was lurking beneath.

Clearing her mind Rosalie nodded to herself. _'It needed to happen. Protecting Bella is a reason for your existence. A broken Bella is a living Bella.' _Rosalie reminded herself. As much as it pained her to see Bella so lost, it would fade. This was her fault Bella was in such a predicament. She would follow through with her word to Charlie, Bella, and herself. She would make it better. Bella wouldn't have to suffer anymore, because she would sooth her pain.

"Rosalie?" Nodding for the girl to continue Bella wriggled her fingers nervously.

"I...I need you." Her voice was shaky and it was barley above a wispher, but just the pure desperation and need evident made Rosalie take the girls hands in her own.

"I don't feel anything. Half of the time I don't even realize that I've been sitting unmoving from the same spot for hours...When Charlie was speaking to me It was like he wasn't even there. I could see him, but his words were mute. My mind is always blank, I can't even remember what I was thinking and th-that scares me Rosalie. I,"

Smiling softly Rosalie gently wiped the silent tears rolling down the brunettes cheeks. The sight was beautiful. Rosalie watched Bella silently. She wanted to the image burned into her mind. Dispite looking physically worn down Rosalie didn't think the girl could get even more breathtaking. Bella. Her mate was asking for her. She was asking Rosalie to help her; and just the moment alone made her fall even more for the human.

"It's only been two weeks Rosalie. But it feels like a lifetime. It hurt to even think of losing him, and I couldn't even imagine myself without him. The pain doesn't even compare to actually losing him." Rosalie hated the sight of her mate mourning over someone esle, and jealously was eating at her, but she smiled. It hurt, and was more like a wince. But it was enough.

It was enough to have Bella's heart jump starting, and intensify the dizziness in her head. It was enough for Bella to feel that warmth spread in her chest. It was enough to have Bella painfully close her eyes in confusion, and her brain swirling with the same smile in her head. More than ever it was enough for to feel herself slowly imitating the same pain filled smile.

Nodding her head Bella curled her fingers around Rosalie's hand tightening with desperation. That one small smile was enough to have Bella clinging to the thought of Rosalie easily help subside the cold harsh sting of reality.

* * *

_**Sorry if this was confusing...but some of the stuff will be covered in the next chapter...and sorry for the overdue update. I've had school and sports and homework...and blah all that other stuff that sucks. Anyway I'd love to hear ffrom you guys. Whether you know it or not I actually try to include Some of the things that comes from your reviews...So go ahead review good or bad doesn't really matter to me...I mean it's all feedback and I love feedback so...I'll leave it to that.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	9. Release Me

**I know some of you guys don't like Bella acting like that...but I mean come on. I'm trying to be realistic. I mean as much as I don't like it, she actually loved the guy. She's not going to get over him in a few hours, and she does feel the mating bond. Even if it's just a little bit. I mean I've hinted it a lot now. Just read closer into the last few chapters...it's there and even in the third chapter it's hinted she subconsciously feels it a bit. I really loved that soul mate theory review. Dude that was pretty awesome long...but awesome review. Anyway...Let's get to it yeah?**

* * *

**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh )**

**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**

**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance. **

* * *

_**Release Me**_

It should bother her she thinks. To feel so attached to Edwards sister after he's only been gone for two weeks. In fact she thinks she shouldn't feel so calm whenever Rosalie was around her. She should still be in the state of mind she was in the second day Edward left; right? He was her everything, her first love, her protection, her mind set, anything that made any normal human function. So normally it would take months even some years for someone to get over their first everything. She was far from forgetting him and everything he did for her, but somthing was wrong in her opinion. Edward was someone she had thought would last a lifetime.

She had been quick to assume they were perfect for each other. That they had the exact type of love that stuck around forever, they one that could only be described as soul mates. She had thought he would over come his thirst for her blood; because 'love conquers all' that's the saying right? They would overcome every obstacle that was set in front of them. Him being something inhuman and her being the very human it's self didn't apply to them. That was just one mere thing that they would overcome. They had made the connection the moment the laid eyes on each other...right? She loved him and he loved her. That's all there is to justify just how perfect they were for each other.

Yet there was also the fact that he left. The utter fact of how naive Bella was actually being. It frustrated her that she had ignorantly ignored all of the obvious flaws their relationship was based on. They were unhealthy infatuated with one another from the start, and in the midst of that they fell in love. Just the infatuation alone was bound to make it's mark during the future. She didn't think everything else would come crashing down on the both of them. Consuming them until it all became too much to handle. That was their downfall yeah? Yes it was. The connection. It had blinded them both. They had been ignorant to the fact that there was both the fact that she was drawn to him because of the inhuman factor he supported, and him her odd sweet scent of her blood.

They were based on false hope and love. It was bound to snatch them out of their own worldly hope that they would overcome the obvious wrongful wishing they had. His leave was something that she would never forget, and never take for granted. It pained her, but now she understood his mindful thoughts. They had a connection but it wasn't one she had anticipated. It wasn't a true love's connection. It was a fascination based connection. They were both intrigued by one another, and he must have known that when he made the decision to leave her. They weren't meant to be with one another, no they weren't soul-mates. They unluckily fell in love with someone they were not supposed to love, and for that it brought them the pain of letting each other go.

With that he's still someone very important to Bella, and she can't help but feel guilty that he was somewhere in pain all alone. While she was here with his family...his sister, who relived her of the pain that they had brought upon each other.

Rosalie helped her. She was still helping her and Bella felt as though she was missing something. That there was something she had missed that the entire family was keeping from her. Caught up in just the thought of being alone, she had failed to acknowledge the events that had lead up to the pain she was feeling. Even knowing she was missing important facts about the events that happened a few weeks ago. Bella still chose to ignore the obvious questions it raised, and she had a perfect excuse for it. It was complicated. Something very important was blocking the reasons for her knowledge. She felt as though once someone confirmed her suspicion it would change everything...and that was her excuse. She wasn't ready for change.

She didn't think she could handle anymore change. Edward was a huge factor in her life and him leaving changed everything. In the moment she couldn't handle anymore change. Maybe she would be able to in the future, but as of now she wasn't.

"Bella are you going to come in or not?" Alice grinned, holding the door open.

Frowning Bella nodded quickly walking past the small vampire. It wasn't healthy to space out so much as she did, and that worried her. You could say she was doing better...not fine but she was trying. She wasn't as lost anymore, she was at least keeping an eye on her nutrition, and she was speaking again. Maybe not a lot, but she was getting there.

She had started working on the overdue assignments and it was a possibility she would be able to become a senior, though it wasn't set in stone. If she wasn't working on homework at home she was either at the Cullen Manor, or the meadow. Yes it was dangerous for her to venture off alone especially in such a secluded area in the forest, but she wasn't worried. She didn't feel threatened at all because she knew at least one of the Cullen's were always watching over her. Bella felt she didn't need the extra watch, but never spoke anything about it. She came to the conclusion that they were only reassuring themselves that she was okay and in no danger. She did owe that to them seeing as she was currently avoiding talking to all of them...aside from Rosalie that is.

She didn't like the idea of avoiding the other members of the family. She actually very much hated it, but she couldn't help it. She only felt comfortable being around the blonde, and if she was being completely honest Rosalie is the one person who wasn't pushing her. Everyone else was so caught up in the idea that she'd be fine in just a few weeks. That the depressed state she wasn't in would just disappear over night, that she would snap back into the old Bella, and she hated that.

While none of the Cullen's spoke their discomfort about Edward missing Rosalie did. She let Bella know how his leave was affecting everyone, and she was grateful for that. Rosalie wasn't sugar coating this for her. She was letting Bella know what was happening. She wasn't afraid she would break down in tears at the mention of his name. Yes he was a sore spot for her, but Rosalie was okay with it. She held Bella whenever she just suddenly broke in a spur of unstoppable tears.

"You already know where Rose is." Alice spoke skipping off upstairs.

When she said she spent some of her time at the Cullen Manor she should have specified it. She spent a lot of time here, but it wasn't spent in the house it's self. No it was in the garage, the one place she seemed to always find the blonde of the family. The day after her hospital visit she had actually came here after school looking for the blonde vampire, and ever since then it seemed that the garage was the only place Rosalie seemed to be.

Entering the seven car garage Bella felt that odd buzz she had started getting whenever she was a few seconds away from the blonde. The corners of her lips lifted without her consent as she caught sight of Rosalie looking intently around the shelves. Her breathing hitched when those familiar golden eyes snapped to meet her's. Bella sent her a small smile and when she received that very same one she's grown accustomed to her breathing became just a little heavier. They stared for a few seconds longer before Bella moved towards her seat on top of the ranger rover parked just a few feet away from the blonde's current position.

"The music seems a bit old." She joked awkwardly, gaining a small eye roll in response.

"I think you've forgotten just how old I truly am." Rosalie replied, grabbing what seemed to be a few tools Bella couldn't identify from the shelf. Frowning Bella shook her head in protest.

"I can't forget something I never knew." She muttered softly.

It was true. Bella didn't know anything about the blonde. She was even oblivious to the girls age; it reminded her just how far apart they were. They were on a fast track at growing closer, and that's all that Bella wanted from the blonde vampire. She wanted them to be close, while Edward used played a part in her reasoning; she couldn't help the feeling of guilt when she thought about it. Here she was asking for Rosalie's help when she knew next to nothing about the blonde. Rosalie was dealing with all of her baggage when she didn't even have to. When nearly three months ago she was still trying to avoid Bella to the best of her ability. It was amazing how they hadn't acknowledge the fact that they spent most of their time with each other when just weeks ago they would barley speak a word to one another. Even more so when she realized just how comfortable they were around each other. Shifting her position Bella watched as Rosalie silently worked on Emmet's jeep.

"We're friends right?" She winced. The sentence sounded completely foreign, and all out wrong. Something felt off, just speaking the words to Rosalie made her a little uneasy.

"I would like to think so."

Bella frowned towards the blonde. She hadn't turned to face her yet but she could tell from her voice she was frowning herself. Shaking her head Bella took the moment of silence to heart. This was the first time they've been together and had an uncomfortable silence pass over. It made her sick, her stomach was flipping in unpleasant waves. She didn't know if she asked the question the wrong way, or if she hadn't spoken it with much confidence. Whatever she had done wrong she wished she could take it back. She tried to shake off how void and almost empty Rosalie's response sounded. She wanted to fix it.

"Rosalie...There's- Whatever weird friendship we have I'm fine with it. It's just were getting so close to each other, but there's still this huge wall blocking us from each other."

Rosalie tensed and Bella sighed in frustration. She knew what that posture meant, she had seen it far too many times. It could either mean one or two things. Either Rosalie was going to turn into that Rosalie everyone else saw, or completely shut down. She hasn't seen the side of Rosalie no one saw for long, and Rosalie was a complete puzzle; that was hard to put together, but Bella could tell the blonde was slowly letting down her gaurd.

"Do you trust me Bella?" Rosalie asked halting her movements from attending to the truck.

Bella frowned. It was an innocent question that should be pondered over very carefully. Trust wasn't something that should be taken lightly. As much as this generation flaunted it around thinking it was something that could be tossed around without care; it made Bella wonder just what it meant to trust someone. How it felt. Trust was something that went deeper than just telling someone just that. It was almost like a bond. It meant you connected with someone on a level that became even unexplainable to yourself. She thought throughly what it should and shouldn't be.

You shouldn't have to put yourself in a position where someone asked you the very question, and you were to just stare at the person quizzically. A moment of silence after the questions been asked meant you hesitated. That even if you were to answer 'yes' the answer itself would have been in that beat of silence. Trust wasn't something that was felt on a daily basis. You don't just meet someone everyday you could put your deepest worries in. It was something to find someone to trust but it was another thing to feel that true connection. The one where you felt so attuned to someone. It wasn't just telling that person you're darkest secrets on some Friday night. It was deeper than that. Taking a moment to really look at the blonde Bella paused.

Did she trust Rosalie? Did she feel that undeniable safety? The one where she felt she could put everything into the blonde without worry. Did she feel that odd yet comforting sense of assurance? She didn't want to tell the blonde wrong, Rosalie deserved the truth. In all truth Bella wasn't sure she even knew the true meaning of trusting somone. There hasn't been many people she was willingly comfortable in her life, and she's always avoided any human interaction to the best of her ability. So did that make her a unlikely candidate for truly feeling any true connections? Yes it did, and she parted her lips to give an honest answer, but it automatically snapped shut when their eyes locked.

She felt that she should think her answer over just a little more. This moment felt oddly big. That this was something that couldn't be backtracked. That once she's given her answer it could either further make progress or take away from what they've accomplished. They stared, and stared never breaking away. Bella looked as if trying to find something, and she didn't even know what herself, and when Rosalie refused to look away Bella felt the air shift. It took her a moment, but she found her answer. The foreign sense of security washed over her and for once Bella was sure she found some sense of truth.

"Yes," And she had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

Rosalie turned away after a few seconds and Bella's eyebrows dipped in rejection. The feeling she had long since grown accustomed to made way inside her chest. Her entire body once again felt numb, but this time it felt almost wrong. This feeling hadn't made its self present when around Rosalie, and that made it worse. Rosalie was her one moment of assurance. Her last and only seconds of normalcy...or what was close to it. So she watched. She watched as Rosalie took a towle and carefully cleaned her hands. The sight hurt, but Bella couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. Rosalie was aware of her eyes and Bella was sure of that, and the painfully slow way Rosalie decided to walk towards the still playing radio made her chest clench. Bella tried to remind herself that Rosalie would respond back. That she wouldn't leave her feeling like this.

"Rose..." Her voice was desperate, and Bella couldn't bring herself to care. Though it did catch the vampires attention she didn't turn away from the radio.

She was painfully aware of the newly found silence. It was defining how could she not hear it. And when the sound of music filled her ears it did nothing to take that painful silence away. After a few moments she tore her eyes away from the blonde's figure. Tears started burning at her eyelids but for the first time; she refused to let them fall. It she did, then that made this moment all to real. So she did her best to hold them in while the silence begged for the opposite.

"Bella." Her voice was soft and very close but Bella kept her gaze trained on the solid ground.

She blinked and it took her a moment to adjust to the sight. Her eyes traveled up the outstretched hand and locked on golden orbs. Rosalie was smiling at her and Bella tried to ignore the way her heart beat picked up speed. After a few breathing attempts she all but gave up trying to calm her erratically beating heart. She simply stared at the blonde because she was positive Rosalie could hear just how fast it was pulsing.

Yet Rosalie just stood a small smile plastered on her lips a hand still outstretched. Bella shook her head declining the offer, but on it's own accord her hand grasped Rosalie's. The very same sensation she felt while sitting on that hospital bed a few days ago returned. Bella let it happen this time. She let the feeling take over until her mind was left in a day fog. It should scare her really. Having being completely unaware of everything at the moment, and she had confessed to fearing the exact thing. Yet somehow this was different. No she could tell exactly what was so different about the feeling this time. This time she was aware...Yet she wasn't. The one thing she was aware of was the blonde trying to guide her slowly. It was as though Rosalie had taken complete control over her senses...and she was okay with that.

"I have two left feet Rosalie." She mumbled lamely when she stepped on the vampires right foot.

"You trust me, and I can assure you I won't be able to feel anything." Sighing softly Bella kept her eyes locked on the blonde's face while said girl took the lead.

They were close. Closer than they've ever been. So close in fact Bella could smell the girls scent. Her shoulders relaxed once the smell hit her nose. It was some twisted scent of strawberries, lavender, and a faint smell of coconut. As odd of a mixture it was Bella didn't think she had smelled something so intoxicating. It was so inviting and Bella unconsciously shifted a bit closer. The scent of Rosalie was making her mind even more foggy than it already was, and she gladly accepted the effects. It had slowed her heart rate; by just a little, but still severed the unhealthy rate. Rosalie locked there hands together and moved her right arm to rest on the neck of her back. From the few tv shows she could recall Bella laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The radio hadn't started any song just yet, but Rosalie still swayed them to the commercials slowly.

"I totally would have killed your feet by now, if you were human." Rosalie laughed, and Bella felt a smile of her own coming.

"Then I guess losing so many things to become immortal wasn't a complete waste."

It was spoken sarcastically and meant to be a humor, but Bella could hear a tad bit of resentment. She frowned. Her throat caught and she could barley get out her next few words. Rosalie always made small comments like that; Bella was sure they weren't directed towards anyone in particular; in fact she was positive they were just a small way for Rosalie to vent vocally. While none of the family minded the comments Bella could see the way the blonde seemed to deflate a little when she did say something like that.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes 'Forever' and 'Please don't go'_

Like right now, there was a faint look of vacancy in those golden eyes. There was no over looking that. Rosalie missed being human. Bella could make that out perfectly. If she knew one thing about Rosalie them she Bella figured the blonde hated what she was forced into. While she didn't know the entire story; Bella had been told out of everyone in the family it was Rosalie who hated what she had become.

"You're warm." She wisphered.

This was something that had completely slipped her mind. She didn't exactly know how somthing this big managed to get away from her, but she remembered. More specifically she could feel it. Rosalie's touch brought warmth, it felt human; different...warmer even. It was still a bit startling since she had grown accustomed to Edwards freezing temperature, and it was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that a vampire was warm, but she had gladly accepted the newly found warmth. It reminded her that she still felt something, that she wasn't a completely emotionally drained.

"Bella..." Rosalie drawled out worriedly.

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

It made Bella laugh a little. She must sound completely insane to the vampire. Who she should keep in mind thinks she's a walking blizzard; when she was the exact opposite.

"Don't do that, I'm not going crazy. At the hospital I felt it, but I mean It could've been just the drugs so I guess it kind of my slipped my mind."

Bella waited for a response. Rosalie seemed to be deep in thought, and Bella took advantage of the moment. She hesitantly broke their grasp on each other choosing to lean into the blonde. It wasn't until Bella wrapped her arms around her waist did Rosalie seem to snap out of her thoughts. For a moment she tensed in fear she was taking advantage of the still recovering brunette.

"It's not a bad thing to relax Rose." Bella muttered just a second from pulling away. She knew it was a intimate position, but in all honesty she didn't think Rosalie would mind.

While it was stated clearly that Rosalie hated to be touched or just didn't like physical contact at all Bella had figured the rule didn't very much apply to her. Over the last few days Rosalie had been the one to initiate the contact. Whether it was because she felt that Bella craved contact with someone, or if she was b pushing away her own comfort for Bella's sake. She didn't know, but touching hadn't been much of an issue with the two of them. It seemed that now if they were both within ten feet of each without being occupied they were close. It could just simply be their arms touching, or sometimes if Bella had one of her 'moments' they'd push all boundaries aside and seemingly clasp their hands together. Though they hadn't really been this close, Bella felt she didn't need to ask permission to initiate this type of contact. Just when she was about to pull away Bella felt Rosalie tighten her hold; causing Bella to sink into the embrace.

"Bella I'm sorry I wasn't there." Bella shook her head.

She didn't blame Rosalie. She couldn't...not when the blonde was trying to help and Bella had practically screamed for her to leave her alone.

* * *

_She was in a daze. Her mind was foggy, and her head ached. She didn't want to remember anything that happened the day prior. The only reminder that he had actually left was the recurring nightmare she had been having. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to the dreams and she was exhausted, but she wanted to look for him. To find Edward and assure him that it was all okay, that it would all be okay once he turned her. She didn't remember much after he left, only bit and pieces. She could make out only fragments of Rosalie's face as she brought her home at humans pace. It took a few minutes to calm her down and had taken up to trying to thrash away from Rosalie's grip as much as possible, but Rosalie had calmed her down._

_And when she had Bella could remember the blonde wisphering a few incoherent wordsd into her ear, while she carried Bella in her arms. She could remember being completely numb and silent the entire walk. When they had reached the house Rosalie had laid her on the bed gently, and Bella could remember sitting on the bed and staring at the blonde with an unreadable look._

_They had sat staring at one another for god knows how long, until Bella wordlessly laid down. She hadn't thought anything. Her mind was running a mile a minute for her to think that anything she was processing was plausible. It was on overdrive. She was thinking about Edward, the pain, the pained look on Rosalie's face, the way she wished she could sooth the blonde's pain, how she wished Edward would just return and that this was all some sick dream._

_She could remember waking up cying countless times trying to shake off the previous nightmare that seemed all to real. The vivid dream had been perfectly etched inside her mind._

_**She had been screaming for Edward but he was slowly inching towards her his eyes dark as coal. He wasn't stopping no matter how loud and desperate her voice had gotten. He was almost close too, until a flash of blonde tackled him to the ground. Bella was frozen, to shocked to move. She was rooted to the ground as Rosalie tossed Edward around easily overpowering him. It was as if the blonde was at least twice as strong as Edward. Only when he was tossed into a nearby tree did she snap out her trance. His face was covered in cracks and her heart felt so heavy as if it could drop right out from it's own weight.**_

_**"Rosalie stop please! He didn't mean it, He'll get better. It'll be fine once he's turned me." Her voice had even surpassed desperation. Her throat was dry and hot tears streamed down her face.**_

_**Rosalie's head snapped in her direction, and Bella felt another wave of pain hit her with full force. Only this time it was worse. Rosalie looked so pained, heart broken. Bella tried to move, but she was rooted to her spot her arm stretched out towards the blonde. She was trying to reach for Rosalie. She wanted to make it better. She wanted to take the pain away from the both of them.**_

_**She could only watch in horror as Edward took control and flipped their position. She tried with all her power to run towards the pair, to stop them. Tears were streaming as Edward started pounding his fist into Rosalie. Bella tried pulling at her legs trying to force them into action, but she was stuck. Stuck as Rosalie stared at her with the same unwavering pained expression seemingly unfazed by Edwards force.**_

_**"Rosalie...Please. Edward s-Stop!" She was sobbing now. And that seemed to snap Edwards attention to her. She nearly crumbled at on the spot at Rosalie's decapitated body. She didn't even try to stop Edward as his lips met with her neck.**_

_"Bella! Bella I'm right here! I'm here it's going to be fine. I'm right here...I promise." She sobbed into a shoulder. By her memory she solely based that voice on Rosalie's, and when she did indeed register the voice as the blonde's her grip tightened._

_"Don't leave me Rosalie. Please don't leave. I can't take it. It'll hurt so much." Rosalie's voice was hard, but Bella heard the sobs forced back._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

_It was the last thing she had registered before her sobs became a little less to nothing. This time she wasn't plagued by nightmares. Nothing but darkness, but she was okay with that. Because she was vaguely aware of the body she was currently gripping. _

_When she woke just a few hours later she didn't know what had taken over her, but she was angry. Not the unknown angry. She knew exactly what she was angry at. It was plain and simple, she was angry at everything. Edward for leaving, Rosalie for not letting her go after him, herself, and most importantly because she awoke alone. She had woken up feeling the hard hitting after effects from the previous day. Exhausted, cold, numb, and an aching head. When her eyes scanned the room and landed on the blonde sitting at the computer chair facing the bed she lost it. Rosalie was staring at her agian. With the same pain filled eyes, watching her warily, full of worry. she panicked. Those eyes were too similar to the nightmare. It felt to real._

_"Stop! Stop it. Please don't look at me like that!" _

_She was sobbing again, and not even a second later she felt arms wrap around her. They were warm and inviting, and she closed her eyes to savoir the feeling. But it was a mistake. As soon as she closed her eyes images of the dream instantly took over. She pictured Rosalie staring at her again. The painful look she had received. Shaking her head her eyes shot open. The grip tightened and she pushed away yelling all the while. Rosalie let her go, and Bella took the opportunity to scramble off the bed. She ducked away from Rosalie as she tried to come closer. She was looking at her again. The same look. Her heart hurt, her head was spinning, and the tears didn't seem to stop. She fought off any of the hands Rosalie tried to make contact with._

_"Bella, please." Her voice was full of it. It was full of that same pain she had in her eyes. It hurt, and Bella couldn't take anymore._

_"Leave! I can't, Rosalie please leave. I can't it hurts so much! I need to get better, please go." She was cried out pathetically. She covered her eyes; trying to shield them from the sight._

_"I promised Bella, I can't leave you." She sshot up and she tried to push the blonde away. She tried to ignore the fact that Rosalie didn't bother to fight back._

_"It's to much. Rosalie." She gave the blonde one last push out the door, locking it instantly. She slide down the door sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to force out the last image she had just seen. She tried to rid her mind of the shocked and pained expression Rosalie had just shown her. She cried until she heard faint hesitant steps backing away frome the door. It was then it became too much and she let the pain consume her. She let her mind shut down._

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." Bella wisphered, tightening her grip just a little more; finding comfort when Rosalie did the same.

"I didn't leave you alone." Rosalie murmured into the girls hair.

It was true. Rosalie hadn't left the girl alone entirely. She couldn't...her body wouldn't let her. The desperation in Bella's voice had driven her into near insanity. She wanted to soothe her mate, but Bella couldn't handle it. It was all too much for her to take in, and Rosalie partially understood that. So she had done something she could barley stand. After her talk with Charlie she had instantly taken place on the roof just above Bella's room. Trying to fight off the urge to go and take away her mate's pain. But she couldn't. Bella didn't want that, and she had done something very unimaginable. She had let her mate suffer, while she took in the request to stay away. She had sat just a few feet away from Bella while she heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from just below.

"You told me to stay away, and I did. But I couldn't leave you entirely alone. I had to watch over you. To protect you."

Rosalie received nothing but few drops of tears staining through her shirt.

* * *

_**That will probably be the longest and I mean loongest chapter I will never and ever write. But hope that cleared a few things. Oh wait flashback was in ( Italics ) and flashback dreams in ( Italics Bold ) and Yep I have to update my other stories so I kinda wanted to hold you guys over until I do. Oh wait I was in the middle of writing this and BeastlyRedemption updated Thorns and Roses...So I would highly recommend reading that fic. It's amazing, so do me a favor? Review for me? Nah kidding go check out that story; you won't regret anything if you do. So...I'm out. Leave out your thoughts and such...and does any body know what's up with Rosalie being warm and all? ;)**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	10. Better Off With A Finish

_**Yep...All the way. How about we start with some real drama? Nah not just yet. Possibly? ;)**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh ) Yeah I'm gonna stick with that for the rest of the story. **_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance.**_

* * *

**_Better Off With A Finish_**

Silence. The type that ate at you until it clawed it's way inside your mind; forcing you into near insanity. Rosalie has had countless experiences with the exact description. Her fair shares were met with the dead silence of forever. The thoughts of living forever in silence were very much terrifying. She wasn't as near horrified as the thought of living 'alone' in that silence; the mere assumption that she'd be alone to withstand that silence petrified her. Her mind was fixated on the idea that she would indeed be alone forever - that her chance to die had been ripped away from her - Yet there had always been the nagging feeling that her mind had created it's own hallucination of darkness. She didn't know what to make of the feeling as the years passed somberly. But now.

Now she knew the feeling wasn't her brain sending hopefully waves that taped into her emotions. She had a reason to become something so monstrous, some inhuman beast that had taken away her free mind of state. Her years of suffering alone being engulfed in that same cold, emotionless darkness hadn't been without reason. That she had gone through the pain of remembering her 'death' experience everyday, only to be painfully reborn wasn't something so coincidental. There was a reason she was created, and reborn; and for that very same reason Rosalie would always be grateful. The same reason that was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Isabella Swan.

Rosalie had loathed herself for far too long. She had been so fixated on the unfairness on how she had been unluckily in the path of Carlisle Cullen. How the universe had once again screwed her over with an even worse second life. She had failed to notice the obvious fact. Everything wasn't without reason. That there is nothing that happens without reason in one's life time. And her reason for becoming something so vile, and unatural; was being craved out to be the base of her happiness in the midst of her suffering. Somthing that was meant to be the end of all her pain.

She didn't realize that the very same object would double the pain she's ever felt in both her previous and present life. But when she figured out the reason she was okay with it. She truly was. Because she would endure every last second of that ever lasting pain again if she could relive just what she was feeling now. Because right now; right now the pain was diminished. Gone. Replaced. Replaced with the moment...Every moment she spent with Bella.

The buzz was undeniable. It was exhilarating, it made her feel human. The warmth of Bella's skin - the touch - it was simply unexplainable. So excruciatingly beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The thought that Bella could break her with one word even when she was this indestructible being excited her. It symbolized just how in fact even the most indestructible has a weakness. And Bella...Bella was her weakness. Somthing that was in fact her strength, yet her downfall in theory.

Watching the chest rise and fall with pattern calmed her. Hearing a small gasp for air with each rise and fall stabilized her. Seeing that face seeping so soundly because of her doing; mobilized her. That heartbeat pounding ever so lightly against a small frame...functioned her.

Bella was her life. Her reason for living through the pain. Her reason for pushing through the hardships to reach that endless road to happiness.

Smiling softly Rosalie's breath was stolen in a single moment. The sun was peaking ever so slightly through Bella's dark curtains; stroking her cheek in a caressing way. Catching her face at the right angle at the perfect time. Creating a moment of pure serenity, that soothed Rosalie in a overwhelming amount of joy.

She would definitely relive her life one thousand times; if it meant she could see this moment once again.

When Bella's chest began to rise just a tad bit more frantically, and her heart picked up to an awakening speed Rosalie blinked. The moment was not over, but she couldn't stay. She couldn't sit here and await the seconds while Bella awoken. It wasn't her time to hold the brunette in her arms during the peak of dawn...not just yet. In fact she wasn't meant to be laying here in the position at all. Yet while she was sitting on the roof on high alert for any near or approaching threat; Bella had chanted her name sleepily. She had meant only to sooth the girls nightmare away, but Bella had clung to her upon instant contact and has yet since to let go.

She didn't protest either; promising herself she would re-take her place on the roof before Bella's awakening. Now was her moment. Her agonizing moment she would have to let go. Taking a deep unessceary breath Rosalie nodded encouragingly. She was a split second away from tearing away from the position. So to say she was surprised when she felt those warm arms tighten around her and felt Bella snuggling into her was very much an understatement. She froze eyes shooting to the half asleep brunette.

"Don't," Bella's eyes pealed opened slowly, still nearly closed.

"I know what you're thinking, and stop it. Stop being so depressed. Don't think about the past. Don't think at all. Live in the moment, savoir it. Feel it. Don't think...and most of all don't think of leaving." Bella murmured through a sleepy haze.

Rosalie's mouth was parted in a gasp that didn't seem to escape her lips. Bella was attuned to her; she was in tune with her emotions, and near train of thought. And at a level of complete accuracy. Her lips lifted into a smile so unormally big she didn't have the chance to wipe it away - nor did she want to - as Bella blinked away her sleep to stare at her in amazement. She heard the heart stutter, but she couldn't find it in herself to remove the cause of it. Bella's eyes were big in shock and her mouth was perfectly shaped into an 'o' form. She blinked and smiled at the blonde, blushing a little. Bella cleared her throat a smile still set on her lips.

"Geez, a smile that big from Rosalie Hale at nine in the morning makes me think I'm still off in dream land." Raising her eyebrow mockingly, Rosalie took the opportunity.

"If I didn't know any better I think you've just confessed to dreaming about me?" She smirked when Bella blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Umm...I think we pretty much established that you are a frequent visitor in my fairy tale land...last night being some piece of clue..."

Bella's eyebrows creased at the end of the sentence, and it made Rosalie wonder just how much she remembered. Bella sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I get that you're watching over me..but honestly Rosalie you don't have to sit out there alone."

"That is invading your privacy Bella and-"

"If you're not aware that having a super hearing 'watcher' sit on my roof is also invading privacy." Bella had said it in such a soft way that Rosalie couldn't help but chuckle at the truth of the statement. There was a beat of silence, and Bella's grip had tightened.

"Besides it doesn't feel right," Each word was said with a harder grip. Rosalie sighed. She didn't want Bella hurting herself.

"Bella stop. You're going to hurt yourself." She mumbled effortlessly prying the humans grip a little.

"You shouldn't be alone Rose. You should be here. With me...or at least with someone."

Rosalie froze, her hold on Bella's arms momentarily freezing. Taking the beat of slack Bella moved closer to the blonde. This was a bold move - and Bella knew that - but it was something that was bound to come up. She needed Rosalie to open up to her. Rosalie pretends to be some stoic, cold creature that set up a front for everyone; but Bella knew different. She understood differently. Rosalie had wasn't invincible, and she could be hurt. What everyone didn't know was that it only took one moment of weakness for the blonde to break.

"You're helping me; yet you're not getting anything in thanks. You're doing this on your own will. You're not being selfish by doing so, but stop being so selfless and let someone help you. Let me help you Rose. You're not alone, I promise. The silence. It hurts you, and you let it. So let me help you. Let me in." There it was.

The one thing she's ever needed. The moment where she could either accept the plea of help, or continue to let the silence swallow her whole. Most of all here it was; coming from the one thing Rosalie valued most in this entire world. This was the moment she was desperately waiting for; craving. The question was would Bella be able to withstand it? Would she be able to handle the things that buried itself in the dark corners in Rosalie, while still in the moment of recovering herself? Rosalie felt Bella snuggle a little deeper into her; and she sighed. There was her answer - that small gesture was one of assurance - Bella had understood the hesitant silence, and she had chosen to take action rather than verbally assure Rosalie. It was all she needed.

"It will not be a beautiful sight Bella. The appearance can be a manipulation." Bella shook her head in agreement.

"The gorgeous are unattractive to the mind." She paused. "But that makes the person all the more beautiful."

* * *

"Bella." Charlie grumbled out turning his attention away from the football game playing in front of him.

She knew what was coming; In fact Alice had given her a heads up on the conversation. That and she had known the issue was inevitable to avoid. He was Charlie, and he had always been concerned about her social encounters; even when she had gotten the very same socially awkward personality from him. He was about to sound completely hypocritical. Sighing she lifted her head from the book she was currently reading. 'Locked In Time.'

It was ridiculous that Rosalie had suggested her reading the book. Bella instantly knew it wasn't the usual type of book Rosalie would read. She was proven right when Rosalie told her it was just a book chosen at random after she scanned an entire books store; finding she had already read or owned every one of them. She had said it had a fairy interesting plot; and it was short enough for Bella to read in her down time. So far she had enjoyed it for much of the part. That was until she realized just why Rosalie had given the out of character book a chance. It was obvious, and Bella chided herself for not noticing it. Rosalie related to the novel in sorts-

"You missed Jacob yesterday." Silence.

Bella stared blankly. What exactly was he expecting to hear? She didn't know what type of response he wanted, but by the way he eyed her with disappointment; she figured he didn't like the type of silence he received. If she was being honest she didn't particularly like spending her down time with anyone else other than with one of the Cullen's...more importantly Rosalie. So was she at fault here for having a preference for somone? He sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. He was frustrated. He always did that when he was throughly irritated.

"Look Bella I know you're doing better, and that's great. But when was the last time you've spoken to Jacob?" She frowned.

"I've been busy and you know that." She muttered without missing a beat.

It wasn't an entire lie; she has been busy. Though she did have to admit that even before Edward left she hadn't spoken to Jacob months beforehand. She hadn't been avoiding him on purpose, he just simply slipped her mind. He wasn't on her top priority list.

"With Rosalie." The way Charlie spoke her name didn't settle well with her. She broke their gaze and chose to stare blankly at the ground. She heard him sigh and shuffle around.

"I invited him over, he should be here in a few minutes actually."

Her eyes shot to him and her lips parted in some sort of protest. Bella didn't like the way he had set her up, and she hated how she couldn't form any coherent sentence at the moment.

* * *

"Carlisle!"

It had gained everyone's attention but being the closest to the worried pixie Rosalie reached her first. She noticed two things on quick analysis. One) Alice was trying at all cost to avoid her eyes. Two) She had a look of pure panic overshadowing her face. She kept her eyes trained on the tense seer while the members of her family filed in seconds later.

"What is it Alice? Did something happen," The blonde father figure of the family paused; hesitating for a second.

"Is it...Edward?"

Rosalie tensed for a second, but relaxed when Alice somberly shook her head. Part of her was glad this had nothing to do with Edward, but on another note she was starting to worry. Rosalie was no idiot that was for sure. She could read into anything she observed and from the signs she was currently witnessing this had something to do with her in a way.

"No, it's not Edward. It's...My vision involved...Bella." Casting a cautious glance Rosalie's way Alice continued when Rosalie merely tensed visibly trying to calm herself.

"Nothing has happened yet, but she was with him. Laurent. I couldn't see what exactly happened, but he's coming. Their was something blocking my vision and it blocked the entire encounter, but she was with us. She's going to be fine." Alice stated her ending information said firmly as if to assure Rosalie. It had done no such thing; only causing her to snap for a moment.

"The future is not set in stone Alice!" Everyone flinched at her outburst but kept quite for a moment.

"Rosalie Alice is going by what she knows. Bella will be fine, her getting hurt would be the last thing any of us will let happen." Esme cooed moving towards the blonde.

"We should have finished him off when we had the chance." Came Emmet's unusually tense voice.

Rosalie seethed. She had voiced the same thoughts when the three vampires showed up unnoticed. They had already risked Bella's life once due to the failed plan to draw James away. She had told them they needed to track down the remaining pair, it was simple logic to do so. They were a coven of three James as their leader, Victoria his mate. His mate. They should have known she would come back for revenge. It only happened in rare cases, but it has been known. If a vampire has lost their mate to another vampire only a few can be driven into complete madness with revenge. They would let it take over all senses, mind and all. Driven by revenge, and denial they wouldn't stop until they accomplished exactly what they were seeking out.

Only once they achieved revenge will the pain, and sorrow for their lost mate sink in. They would then seek out final death in the Volturi. Laurent hadn't lost his mate, but he had lost something important to him. James was his coven leader and for him to follow James in such a way, he had to have a high level of respect for the vampire. Most coven's make pact with new members, and they would follow through such even if it brought them death. In a way that small pact was like a bond, a string that held the coven together.

"Even then there's still the matter of Victoria. We don't know if she's still out there, or if she went to the Volturi." Casey spoke calmly.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, receiving a shake of the head from Alice.

"No, I can't see anything. I haven't seen anything move either, it's like she's eluding me-"

"It has been a raise in unseen visions Alice." Rosalie hissed accusingly, taking a threatening step forward. Jasper tensed stepping in front of Alice if needed protection is necessary.

Rosalie didn't waver from the act of protection, she hardened her glare and zeroed I'm on Alice standing behind Jasper coaxing him gently. Esme sighed wearily from the entire discussion. It was obvious Edwards leaving was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Add to the fact that Rosalie had confessed to Bella being her mate. It was beginning to become much of a burden trying to keep the family held together. Edward was apart of the family and his absence was being acknowledge if only consciously by them all. The tension only being a reminder that he was gone.

While they didn't talk much about it, what happened on Bella's birthday was affecting them all. They had already lost Edward, and that was already much to handle after having him around for so long. Only now though we're they understanding that not only did they lose Edward, but their relationship was also becoming strained with Bella. Of course they did not hold the blame to Rosalie, and it made sense that Bella was more comfortable with her. But they were beginning to miss the human. Bella hadn't came into much contact with any of them besides Rosalie. Having Edward gone, and Bella hesitant around them was something that affected the family in a negative way. They were slowly breaking. Drifting apart from one another.

"Alice is not at fault here Rosalie. We know how it feels to be in such a defensive state right now, and this does concern the safety of your mate, but no one is to blame here."

Rosalie sighed pushing a hand through her hair. She needed to see Bella. Her nerves were exceedingly high, and she needed the assurance that her mate was in one piece. Esme was right there was no one to blame, but she felt like she needed someone to blame. She frowned casting her gaze to Jasper for a split second. He was trying to calm her, and she hated when he did so. It made her feel weak, and was another reminder that she was losing control over herself.

"He might be fulfilling a agreement with James, if so then there will be a great chance he will try to attack Bella," Rosalie tensed but kept silent letting Carlisle speak.

"From what has happened, he still believes Edward to be her mate. So we will use this as an advantage. Once he realizes Edward is gone, he will believe that we have as well. He is not a tracker like James so that proves to be another advantage, so we will wait. Watch until he tries to make a move."

He spoke firmly. Shooting a warning glance towards Rosalie. They all had expected some protest to escape her lips, but when she simply set her jaw and kept silent they sighed in relief. Rosalie waited. Waited for any indication that they would continue to speak on the matter.

"She's home Rosalie." Alice spoke softly.

Nodding Rosalie walked at human pace towards the front door. Only when she passed the threshold did she finally let the panic of her mate's safety drive her towards Bella.

* * *

_**Not much happened, but I needed this to set things up. Or the next chapter would have been super freaking long. So please don't shank me. Next one will be filled with all that stuff...maybe an appearance from the wolves ( Nope I did not just give you a spoiler - Wink, Wink - ) Yeah though I mean if Laurent showed up Victoria is bound to make an appearance. Yep the story is officially kicking off. A lot more juicy drama, delicious heartthrob, unstable smut and unstoppable trust, oh wait betrayal ( Dang I just can't shut up ) To come. Boom That's it folks thanks for reading.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
